The Guides
by coffee666
Summary: Amanda gives Jim a guidebook on how to romance a Vulcan. Unknown to either of them, Sarek has given a similar guide to Spock -on how to romance humans. K/S. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

"You're trying to give _me_ advice?" he didn't mean to sound cocky, but he hardly needed advice with anything concerning romance.

"Yes. Who do you think you're talking to? I literally invented Vulcan-Human relations. I practically wrote the book." She crossed her arms and smiled. "Actually, I _did_ write a book, if you wanna borrow it."

"…Yeah, actually, I do."

He dropped all cocky façade. She was right, and he could admit it. He may have romanced countless humans, and even a few aliens, he'd never romanced a Vulcan. And they were truly different.

Amanda gave and excited squeal and clasped her hands together. "Come with me." She led him to what he assumed what her and Sarek's bedroom. The bed and curtains matched, a thick light colored material meant to keep out the heat. The walls were blank, save for what looked like a shield with Vulcan writing, hanging above the bed.

She went to the shelf, which was also mostly empty. There was a pain of something in Jim's heart when he thought about how much they lost when Vulcan was destroyed. His pain was pushed back when she turned around holding what looked like a leather-bound diary.

"I re-wrote it recently, since I lost my old one." She handed it to him and he hesitantly took it. "It was sort of a blessing. I got to organize it better, and I got to update a lot of the information." He looked up from the cover to see her smiling at him in a nervous sort of way. "I hope it makes things easier for you."

He opened it and peered down at the first page. He could see tight, neat handwriting, occasionally punctuated by blots of ink on the paper. He caught a few words like "Vulcan", "Emotions" and "Love" before he closed it again, his face reddening from more than just the heat.

"Thanks, Amanda." He smiled back, feeling a little awkward.

"Now, remember, this is just a generalization, and you should use proper judgement when you follow these tips. I can't guarantee anything, just because it worked for me and Sarek."

"Results may vary?" he smirked.

"Right." She nodded with a smile. "Results may vary."

Amanda Grayson surviving Vulcan's destruction was not an act of luck. It was not an act of fate. Is was the doing of one Jim Kirk. Jim wasn't even cleared to be aboard the Enterprise when they were responding to Vulcan's distress call, but thanks to Bones, he made it on and was there to step onto the transporter pad with Spock before he beamed down.

"What are you doing?" Spock asked, glaring over at him.

"I'm coming with you. And before you say anything -I'm not even cleared to be on this ship, so me getting off the ship to come with you isn't a problem. And you don't have the time to change my mind, so, logically, shut up." The half-assed excuse sort of came out in a rush, having literally been made up as he went along.

Spock didn't say anything, he just looked at Jim a moment later, before turning back to stoically face the front. The energizing beam was warm and cold, until he was just warm. Vulcan air was thick and hot, and the atmosphere made him feel as if the air was being sucked from his lungs.

When Spock ushered the Vulcans from the building out towards the extraction point, Jim was feeling as if he was useless. He was glad it was going so smoothly, but he was feeling as if he added nothing. The air made it hard to breathe and even running, he tagged near the back of the group just behind Spock's mother. He recognized her not just because she was human, but because her eyes were like a softer less-hostile version of Spock's.

For a split-second, Jim wondered if Spock's could be just as soft, but he'd only known the Vulcan for less than a day, and that time had mostly had been at his academic tribunal. Spock didn't take cheating lightly, apparently.

His thoughts were snapped back to reality as they all came to a halt at the extraction point. Jim rested his hands on his knees and tried to gain his breath. He gasped as a tremor shook the ground below him. It was must stronger than the ones before, and his eyes widened as the ground began to crumble.

Spock's mother screamed as the ground she was on crumbled, its loosened rocks falling into the wide ravine below. Out of the corner of his eye, Jim saw Spock reach out, but his hand missed hers by far. The beaming sensation started up again, just as Jim jumped over the ledge and into the ravine after her.

He wasn't exactly sure what compelled him to do it. Maybe he was thinking of his own mother. He was pretty sure she'd jump over a cliff after him. He thought of his father, who, in a way, already did.

He could feel himself start to dissipate into the beam. His eyes locked with hers, and he saw pure fear as the chasm below began to engulf them. He reached out against the air's resistance and closed him arms around her just as the beam pulled them away.

They landed on the transporter pad in a cloud of Vulcan dust. His arms slipped from around her as he struggled to breathe. Jim couldn't see anything from the dust in his eyes.

He blindly stood up, hacking and coughing up dirt. When he finally had a clean breath, it dawned on him what he had really done. He slowly turned around and looked down. Spock's mother was still where she had fallen, her hair loose and her face covered in dirt. He hesitantly offered her his hand and helped her up.

"You saved her." Spock approached him, his voice the softest he'd ever heard it. Somewhere in his peripheral vision, he could see Sarek come over and lead his wife away.

"Well, you know…it was no big deal." He said awkwardly, feeling all eyes, both Vulcan and human, on him. He just tried to brush the dirt off his clothes and not look at anyone.

"It is a big deal." Spock's voice was tight with something Jim didn't recognize straight away.

When Spock pulled Jim into a hug, it was the most awkward hug of Jim's life. The only saving grace was that it was genuine. With Vulcan strength and momentarily unsuppressed emotion, Spock squeezed Jim tightly and actually lifted him off his feet.

When he set Jim back down, everyone was still staring, even more so now. But Jim actually didn't notice them anymore, because he was finally getting an answer to what he'd been thinking about earlier; Spock eyes were definitely just as soft as his mother's.

After the entire incident, Jim was pleasantly surprised to be appointed Captain of the Enterprise. He was even more pleasantly surprised when Spock stuck around as First Officer. Things turned tense once more as time went on, but for a different sort of reason.

Jim was a little desperate to see that softness in Spock's eyes again. He found himself following Spock around on duty and observing his work more so than with anyone else. Spock didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he apparently didn't mind.

"Your orders, Captain?" Spock would ask, suddenly stopping in his tracks and turning to face Jim, who would quickly skid to a halt to avoid crashing into him. Had he really been following so closely?

So Jim would put on his stern face, turn towards the bridge crew, and give orders. Nine out of ten times, those orders would end with him turning back to Spock and saying "Stay with me."

Maybe it was just the slightest bit of abuse of power, to want to be so close to him and use his position to get it, but he knew when to let up. He knew when Spock's expertise were needed elsewhere, or when Jim needed to pursue alone.

Those times of separation were like a constant thorn in his side. He always pushed it back, not daring to think about what it meant. He only knew he was in hot water when they were reunited after a scare; lost communicators meant Jim had no idea if Spock was alive. When he found himself beamed to safety, and standing on the pad beside his first officer, the look of relief was just over the top enough for a suspicious look from McCoy.

Other than that, it was smooth sailing.

The first real shore leave was coming up, and Jim didn't even get a chance to consider other plans before Spock approaching him early the morning before they docked.

"Captain, may I have a word with you?"

"Sure." Despite answering eagerly, he was a little taken aback about being approached so suddenly.

"It is about the upcoming shore leave." Spock's posture remained as straight as ever. "My parents have recently settled on the new Vulcan colony, and my mother is insistent that I spend the leave there."

"Oh." He blinked. He was glad to hear things were settling well on the colony, but his little imaging of the two of them sprawled out on some beach together quickly dissipated. He hadn't even realized he'd been thinking of it, really. The sun on Spock's pale skin. The waves crashing in time to the thundering in Jim's heart when he looks over at his First Officer –

"Captain, are you listening to me?" Spock inclined his head just a tad.

"Yes! Yeah…absolutely. The Vulcan colony. Sounds like a great time." He nodded, attempting to will down the flush on his face.

"There is…another matter." Spock's tone shifted into something a little awkward, intriguing Jim. "My parents have asked if you would accompany me to their home and stay for the leave time."

"Really?" He didn't have to ask why. He knew the answer was because of what he did for them. He still woke up sometimes from dreams of falling down over the cliff's edge.

"Do you except the offer?"

Jim watched Spock closely, trying to pick up on any subtle facial cues that gave away if Spock actually wanted him there or not. After a second of scanning his face (something he wouldn't admit he'd done before) he figured Spock was indifferent.

"Sure. That sounds fun." He gave Spock one of his over the top grins, and was pleased with the tiny emotional response it got, even if it was just the slightest verdant tint in Spock's cheeks.

"Very well. I will inform my parents of your acceptance. Good day, Captain."

"Right back at 'ya."

That's how Jim came to find himself rooting through his closet for his best sweater. It matched his eyes perfectly, and he'd been waiting for a special occasion to break it out around Spock.

With his back to the door and his body half-way into the closet, he didn't look around to see who was chiming to enter. "Yea, come in."

"You packing for leave?" It was Bones.

"Yea…Found it!" He pulled the sweater out from under a pile of clothes at the bottom of the closet. Somehow it'd fallen of the hanger. He held it up and realized he'd probably need to iron it before packing it. He turned and tossed it on top of his duffle bag on the bed.

"You're taking a sweater to the beach?"

"Nope. I'm going to New Vulcan with Spock." He ducked back into the closet and started looking for more stuff to pack.

"Can't say I'm surprised." His amused tone was discernable even though Jim wasn't looking.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I wasn't born yesterday, Jim. I know you have a thing for him."

Jim stood up abruptly, hitting his head on the clothes rod. In pain, he dropped the boots he was holding and cried out when one landed on his foot. After finding his footing, he backed out of the closet and glared at his friend.

"I'm sorry that your life is so empty and boring that you have to make up your own gossip." He turned back and gathered up his boots and a wad of clothes before taking them to the bed.

"Deny it all you want, but I see the way you look at him."

"Do you see the way I'm looking at you, now?" Jim took a break from shoving clothes into his bag to give Bones his best death glare. The doctor was unfazed and just laughed.

"I'll leave ya' alone, then." He smirked, clearly enjoying Jim's discomfort. "But just a tip. You might not want to take a sweater. It's really hot there."

"But it matches my eyes…" Jim whined.

Apparently there was some certain way Jim looked at Spock without really realizing it. After a surprised handshake from Sarek and a crushing hug from Amanda, they all had dinner outside at a big glass table.

Sarek quickly had Spock invested in a conversation about the new irrigation systems being put in the colony's fields, so Jim just spent the time watching Spock. The way his eyes lit up just slightly, and his eyebrow went up when something particularly fascinating was mentioned.

Jim jumped when he felt someone lightly kick his leg under the table. He jumped and looked across at Amanda. She was smirking at him.

"What?" he asked, glancing sideways at Sarek and Spock, who didn't seem to notice the disturbance at all.

"Oh, nothing." She smiled and reached for her glass of water.

" _What?"_ He asked again, hoping it was the Vulcan heat that was making his face flush.

"Nothing." She assured him, unable to stop smirking. "Just…I want to show you something after dinner, is all."

After dinner, Amanda pulled Jim into the living room out of everyone else's earshot and started berated him with questions. It was the second-most awkward time in his life.

"Does he know?" she asked, practically giddy.

"No. At least, I don't think so…" He scratched at his wrist in a nervous habit.

"How long have you felt this way?"

"Since…he hugged me." Jim blushed at recalling the first-most awkward time in his life.

"That is so….precious." She sighed, resting her chin on her hands.

"Yeah, yeah." He said quickly. "Are we done with this weird interview, or what?" Not even his own mother took so much interest in his love-life.

"Just one more thing…"

That's how he emerged from the bedroom carrying Amanda's very own hand-written guide to Vulcan romance. There was no way he was going to start reading this anywhere that wasn't in the cover of the dead of night behind a closed door.

He went to the guest room he was staying in and glanced around for a hiding place. He'd just shoved it under the mattress when he heard someone approaching.

"Captain, would you care to take a walk with me to the greenhouse?" Spock asked.

"Huh? Oh, yea sure." Jim felt his heart race and mentally cursed Amanda and Bones for making him so aware of himself. "Just let me change first."

"Certainly. I will change also, and meet you in the kitchen." Spock departed.

Jim closed the door and locked it before reaching for the notebook under the mattress. He spared a quick glance at the first page while he toed off his boots to get changed.

" _Many Vulcans take up a certain interest that they love to talk about. Try asking them about what they're interested in. Trust me, once you get them talking, it'll be hard to get them to shut up!"_

Jim changed into a white t-shirt and pulled his blue sweater on over it. He figured he could stand the heat just for a little while. After all, it made his eyes absolutely dazzling.

When he found Spock waiting for him, he actually had to avert his gaze to keep his face from giving anything away. Spock had changed into what was apparently traditional clothing. A long black robe over dark pants made Spock looks exceptionally attractive. Jim realized this was the first time he'd seen Spock out of his science blues.

"Shall we depart?" Spock asked, his usual stoic expression on his face.

"I'm ready when you are." Jim nodded.

"We will return before dark, father." Spock said to Sarek, who was standing with Amanda at the kitchen counter.

"Remember what we talked about, son." Sarek gave a small nod. He looked just as stoic as Spock did. Amanda's knowing grin seemed to seep into Jim's soul.

"I will, father. Come, Captain. Let us depart." Spock led him outside and Jim gave a small wave to Spock's parents before closing the door behind them.

They started down the sidewalk, and after making a turn at the end of the road, Jim could see the greenhouse in the distance.

"Is this planet like Vulcan at all?" Jim asked him. His only real impression of Vulcan before its destruction was _red._ This was red too, but he's sure there was much more to it.

"I admit the resemblance strong." Spock nodded. "However, somethings cannot be replaced."

"Yeah, I get it. Nothing can replace what Vulcan meant to everyone, but I'm glad they were able to find something good." Jim remembered what Amanda's notebook had said about engaging them in interests. "So, what was Sarek telling you about the irrigation system at dinner?"

"Ah, the most interesting thing. My father informed me of a new system meant to tend to crops at the correct intervals, using a mix of water and special minerals meant to emulate Vulcan soil. In fact…"

Jim tried to soak up as much of what Spock was saying as he could, but it was hard when the subtle qualities that he loved about Spock's face were showing. His eyes would light up, making him resemble his mother. He looked so wonderfully emotional. The longer he stared, the more he realized he wasn't paying attention, but he couldn't help it.

"It truly is fascinating." Spock sighed, the smallest smile crossing his features.

Jim had had the slightest urge in the past to kiss Spock, but this was the strongest one yet. If there were no risks at all, he still wasn't sure he could do it. It was weird to admit that, as he'd never been cowardly before. On the contrary, he was quite the opposite.

They arrived at the greenhouse and Jim actually gasped from the heat as they walked in. He tugged at the collar of his sweater and glanced at Spock. He seemed utterly unaffected, as he went to the nearest plant and started explaining its medicinal purposes.

Jim nodded along, rolling up his sleeves and tugging at his collar. He could feel sweat beading at his forehead, but he was sure that half had to do with the way Spock's eyes glowed with interest.

"With carefully introduction of hybrids, we could produce many herbs with the same medical benefits of the lost Vulcan plants." He explained. "I suppose that shows those Vulcans who had a certain…distain for hybrids before."

"Did you just make a joke?" Jim's eyes widened and he broke out in laughter.

"Of course not, Captain." Spock said, though Jim swore his voice was playful. "I am completely serious. It is _literally_ hybrids that are saving the species, me being one of those hybrids."

Jim knew that was a joke. A wonderful, glorious joke. Even if Spock did feel like it was sweet revenge that those who'd mocked him now replied on hybrid medicine, he'd never express such dark emotions. That's what made it so funny. It was gloriously un-Spock.

He laughed, slumping against the glass wall. After a second he gasped, the thin Vulcan atmosphere seemed to pull the air straight from his lungs. His laughter turned into a fit of coughing.

"Captain, are you alright?" Spock approached him, and Jim glanced up and saw unmistakable concern.

"Yeah, yeah…" he wheezed. "I'm fine."

"Perhaps we should return, and I could give you one of the hyposprays Dr. McCoy provided me with."

"Bones gave you medicine for me?" Jim's eyebrows went up.

"Yes. He entrusted me with something to help you adjust to the atmosphere. Are you feeling feverish?" Spock slowly reached up and touched the back of his hand against Jim's cheek. Jim stiffened and tried to keep from freaking out, but all his brain was doing was screaming _Oh my god Spock is voluntarily touching me!_

"I…I don't know." He glanced into Spock's eyes for just a moment, before chickening out and fixating his gaze just to the left of his ear. "Am I?"

"Perhaps a tad." Spock pulled back his hand and nodded. "Let us return."

The sun was just starting to set as they returned to the house. Spock beckoned for Jim to follow him to his room so he could get the medicine. Jim leaned against the doorframe and took a look around Spock's room.

It was pretty much the same layout as the other guest room he occupied. The only main difference was that Spock already unpacked in an organized way, as opposed to just dumping his bag on the bed the way Jim had. One thing Jim noticed was the singular padd on the desk. Had Spock really brought work with him on vacation?

"Here you are, Captain." Spock went to the desk drawer and came back with the hypospray. "Do you need me to administer it?"

"No, no. I can do it." Jim said quickly. He loved Spock touching him, but he did not love Spock shoving sharp objects into his neck.

"Very well." Spock handed it to him, and he winced only slightly when he gave himself the shot.

"How are you feeling?" Spock inclined his head in the way that reminded Jim of a puppy.

He took a few breaths and noticed it was easier. "Better. Thanks. I'm gonna go take a shower." He was already a few steps down the hallway, with his sweater half tugged over his head, before he called back. "Hey Spock?"

"Yes Captain?"

"None of that. Don't call me Captain while we're here. This is vacation, and your parent's house. Just call me Jim."

"Very well, Jim."

Spock waited until he heard the bathroom door close before he went to his father's study. Sarek was sitting at his empty desk, his fingers tented in his usual posture of deep thought. Spock stood politely until his father looked over.

"How was your evening?" Sarek asked, folding his hands in his lap and turning to give his son his full attention.

"I initiated physical contact with Jim, as you suggested." Spock stepped further into the room and gently shut the door behind him.

"What were the results?" Sarek sounded as if they might just be discussing a science experiment.

"His pupils did dilate, indicating possible romantic interest." He knew it could also be attributed to other factors as well, none of which sounded as nice.

"I took the liberty of placing the padd on your desk. In it you will find all of the notes I have compiled for you on presuming a human bond-mate. I do hope you find them helpful."

"I must admit, father; I did not foresee your willingness to do this for me." Spock remembered their hushed conversation after dinner when Jim and his mother had been in another room. Spock had expressed his romantic feelings for Jim, and his father had suggested physical contact.

"Are you sure, father?" He'd asked, somewhat taken aback.

"Do you doubt my expertise, son?" Sarek's eyes actually gleamed. "You seem to be forgetting that I am the first Vulcan to successfully maintain a romantic relationship with a human. I am completely qualified to advise you."

"Yes father…" He'd nodded, taking the advice in consideration.

He was glad for it now, as even though Jim's response was a sign of nervousness, nervousness in of itself was usually exhibited around someone for whom one holds romantic feelings.

"It is of no inconvenience. It is actually in the contrary, I want nothing more than for you to live and prosper in the way that makes you happy."

"Happiness is an emotion."

"Are you attempting to outwit me, Spock?" Sarek's eyes were still gleaming.

"No, father."

"Then please leave me to my studies. I have much work to do, and as I understand it, you have much resting to do. You are on vacation."

"Yes, father. Live long and prosper." He gave his father the salute before returning to his room.

He was grateful his father had been easily accepting of Spock's feelings for Jim. He knew his parents held the Captain in high regards because of what he did for them, so he was never worried he father would be upset. He just hadn't expected –what was by Sarek's standards –such an enthusiastic response.

The only things Spock could articulate was that these feelings developed shortly after the entire incident. He seemed to notice a frequency in the Captain's presence, one that was not unwelcome, and was rather quite comforting. The Captain was not a very cautious person, but he always made sure to keep Spock by his side in danger, another thing that would imply there was a level of caring.

The only way to be sure was for Spock to read everything his father compiled. Human mating customs as well as what was unique for inter-species relationships. With the addition of anecdotes from his parent's marriage, it would be quite a lot of reading, but Spock was more than willing.

Spock's last thought before settling down to read that night was that the sweater Jim had been wearing matched his eyes perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim awoke early the next morning, bleary-eyed and with the book open on his chest. He closed it and set it on the night stand before sitting up. Even on the ship he never wore much to bed, so with the high Vulcan temperatures, he'd elected to just wearing a t-shirt and briefs. He almost went in just underwear but the fact that he was in someone else's house made him feel weird about it.

As he groped around in the pile of clothes he'd dumped from his bag, chunks of information he'd read last night shot in and out of his head. A lot of the stuff at the beginning was basic stuff he knew about Vulcans from school, and from knowing one for the past six months. He'd wanted to skip past what he deemed the boring parts, but he didn't want to accidentally miss something important. When he finally tugged on some sweat-pants, the most interesting bits of information replayed in his head.

" _Vulcans crave mental stimulation (I think to make up for the fact that they never really get physical stimulation.) In the early days of our relationship, Sarek and I would have intense discussions about literature. Try finding something intellectually stimulation that you and your potential Vulcan partner could talk about or do together."_

Jim noticed Amanda never mentioned Spock by name, the "potential Vulcan partner" is all the other party is ever referred to as. It's almost like she was planning on mass producing these guides, and wanted to make it all as ambiguous as possible. Maybe she actually was, but she wanted to test the guides results first, and saw Jim and Spock as the perfect lab rats. The idea was actually kind of funny.

He absent-mindedly went towards the bedroom door. Half his thoughts were on wondering what sort of intellectual activity he could do with Spock, and the other half was wondering if he should brush his hair or not. He'd just stepped into the hallway when he almost walked right into Spock.

"Good morning."

"Oh." Jim nearly jumped out of his skin. He hadn't expected to see him up so soon. He was vaguely aware that he should have brushed his hair before leaving his room. "Uh, good morning. Isn't it a little early to be up? I mean, for you. You're on vacation."

"I chose to rise early and observe the New Vulcan sunrise." Spock explained, turning to look out the small window. "As well as to help my mother shop for breakfast groceries. She is in the kitchen right now making preparations."

"I should give her a hand." Jim said, running a hand through his unkempt hair. Now he felt bad, still having been in bed while Spock and Amanda had already been up and about.

"If you do not mind, I think she would appreciate that." Spock's eyes were bright again, in the way Jim came to realize was like his way of smiling. "I must do my meditations, as well as finish some research I started last night, and I will join you all soon."

"Okay." Jim wanted to argue that research counted as work, and that you shouldn't work on vacation, but he knew it would just fall on deaf ears. Deaf, pointy ears. Besides, he liked spending time with Amanda.

As soon as he padded in to the kitchen, Amanda presented him with a mug of coffee. His eyes went wide and he almost cried at the scent. He hadn't had real coffee in months.

"A little birdie told me you liked it." She grinned. "Spock and I spent forever trying to find the real stuff this morning."

"Thank you, really, but you didn't have to go through so much trouble for me." He looked over the rim of the mug and saw the counters piled with grocery bags.

"Oh, please, it's no trouble at all. I'm happy to do it." She waved him off before turning the stove and starting it up. "It's really a treat. I hardly ever get to cook big meals, and never with Earth food. You wouldn't know it to look at him, but Sarek is a very picky eater." She chuckled before reaching for her own mug. "Plus, if you're having some, that's my excuse to indulge as well."

"They sell all this stuff here?" He asked, rooting through some of the bags and finding tons of Earth food.

"Well, there's all these shops in town taking advantage of the influx of humans. A lot of humans are coming to help with the rebuilding, and others are here like tourists." She grabbed a bowl and started cracking eggs into it. "It is so strange to see so many humans here. Pretty soon the novelty will where off, I'm sure, and it'll be just like before." She paused, her hand wavering over the whisk on the counter. "Well, maybe not just like before."

"We do what we can." He shrugged one shoulder and offered her a lopsided smile.

"It's because of you, I'm here to do anything at all." She smiled back.

It felt weird to have that brought up. He knew they all had the wrong idea of what happened. He didn't jump after her because he was so brave, or anything like that. He was actually pretty scared. It was more like he was so impulsive, that he acted before his fear could take hold. That was one reason he kept Spock by his side most of the time. With someone he cared about right by him, he wasn't so scared, and he was way less likely to do something stupid. Still unsure what to say, he lifted his mug to hers, and they toasted on it.

He helped her make French toast and sausage, and they were halfway through with pancakes, when Sarek walked in. He gave his wife a suspicious look before turning to see the coffee maker plugged in.

"So, it is true." He sighed. "You are hyped up on dark roast, once more."

" _Premium_ dark roast." She corrected, before laughing.

Sarek made a noise of irritation before coming over to observe what they were cooking. Jim was busy trying to scrape burnt pancakes onto a plate, and Amanda stacking French toast in a tittering tower.

"I suppose you both have this under control. I shall go and set the table." He gave them both a look before shaking his head and leaving the kitchen.

"He just hates the smell of coffee." Amanda laughed before reaching for her mug again.

"So you never drink it? Like ever?" He downed the last of his. "I don't think I could live. I mean, I even suffer with that replicated crap on the ship."

"Well, there's a certain kind of Vulcan tea that has the same caffeine content and a similar texture." Amanda explained. "I drank it all the time."

"Oh, are they regrowing that in the greenhouses?" Jim asked, thinking off all those plants Spock showed him yesterday.

"Not anytime soon." She sighed. "The most logical thing is try and rebuild the medicine supply first. I'm pretty emotional, but even I agree with that."

"Yeah, Spock was telling me about all this stuff they were trying to do with hybrid plants from Earth. Something about…fertilization. Ah, I can't really remember." He chuckled, feeling himself go red. "Sometimes it's hard to focus on what he's actually saying when he's talking to me."

"Oh, you're so smitten!" She laughed, shoving him lightly in the arm. "It honestly reminds me so much of when I first met Sarek."

"Were you so head-over-heels that you sometimes ended up babbling like an idiot?" Jim asked, his voice laden with self-deprecation.

"No, he was!" She laughed. "Honestly, you should have seen him! He came up with the _worst_ excuses you've ever heard to come down to see me. You see, he was on this big ambassadorial visit to Earth, and he was staying at the same hotel I was for this teacher's conference." Her eyes lit up and washed over in a wave of deep recollection.

"I kept running into him everywhere, and I didn't know what to think of it. Turns out, he was following me around!" she laughed again, a nostalgic smile on her face. "I wish I had some kind of guide back then. God, I did everything wrong. But he didn't care. He always looked at me like I hung the moon…"

Seeing them like this, it was bittersweet. On one hand, it was the perfect proof that marriages could always be happy, and love could last forever, but on the other hand it just made him think of his own parents. He'd often wondered if his dad hadn't died, would his parents still be married. Based on the way Winona still cried over George when the anniversary rolled around, he liked to imagine they would be.

They carried the platters out to the table and Jim noticed Spock still wasn't down yet. While Amanda tried to evenly divide up the toast, Jim went to find Spock. He didn't care if he'd have to pry the work out the Vulcan's hands, he'd do it, and then force Spock to come spend time with them all.

He knocked purely out of the curtesy on the Vulcan's door. After a second of bouncing up and down on his feet and hearing no reply, he carefully eased the door open. Spock was sitting cross-legged on his meditation mat by the bed. His posture was slumped and his was snoring softly.

"Oh." Jim gasped, a hand flying to his mouth to muffle his laughter. Spock had actually fallen asleep. Jim had never meditated before, but he was fairly certain that was not how it was done.

He pushed the door open wider and carefully padded in. Half of him wanted to drape a blanket over Spock's shoulders and leave, but he knew he couldn't really. He reached down and gently nudged him in the shoulder.

"Hey, buddy, breakfast is ready." He said, trying not to laugh.

"…Captain?" Spock's eyes opened and he lifted his head.

"You fell asleep." Jim laughed.

"I was mediating." Spock corrected him, standing up and preceding to roll up his meditation mat.

"Well, come on." Jim said, trying not to laugh again at the way the tips of Spock's ears went green. "We made breakfast. There's no coffee left though…"

"You let _mother_ have coffee?" Spock's brows went up and he looked towards the direction of the kitchen in alarm.

Jim and Spock finally made their way to the table one Jim composed himself from all the laughter.

"There you are." Amanda looked up from where she was leaning across the table towards the butter.

"He fell asleep." Jim explained, taking a seat.

"I was meditating." Spock repeated, sitting next to Jim.

"Then why were you snoring?" Jim grinned.

"Oh, Sarek falls asleep all the time when he meditates." Amanda laughed, waving her hand. "Really, it's adorable."

"Amanda, please…" Sarek turned the same green color that Spock did, much to Jim's amusement.

The laughter of the two humans finally faded as they all started eating. Jim noticed that Spock seemed to really like French toast, and that Sarek didn't seem to mind the burnt parts of the pancakes.

Jim stared down at his plate and let his thoughts wander. He needed some sort of thing that he and Spock could do together. Halfway through a bite of eggs, the perfect idea struck him.

"Hey, Spock, do you like chess?"

"I do, Jim." Spock answered calmly. "Though I have not played since my academy days. I could never find an opponent up to my standards."

"I bet I could beat you." Jim grinned.

At this, both of Spock's parents looked over in surprised. Jim instantly regretted it. Sure, he'd always been able to hold his own, but based on their reactions, there was no way he could actually beat Spock.

"I accept your challenge." Spock replied.

"Unfortunately, we do not have a chess board here." Sarek said.

"Oh…" Jim quickly went back to his plate. Of course they didn't, not if all of their possessions were lost with the old Vulcan.

"Spock," Sarek stood up and gathered his and Amanda's plate. "Why don't you and Jim go into town and purchase one."

"Are you sure, father?" Spock tilted his head a bit. He figured his father wouldn't want to waste money on something like that so soon after getting settled, not to mention he wouldn't even be sure where to find one.

"Certainly. It is only logical to replace what was lost."

"You guys go ahead and get ready. Sarek and I can handle the dishes." His mother smiled.

There was something else there in the grin she gave him, and for a moment he wondered if his father told his mother about his interest in taking Jim as a bond-mate. After a moment of consideration, he was still unsure whether that was the case or not.

After breakfast, Spock carefully went through everything in his closet, as well as in his father's closet, but was still unable to find what he was looking for. With a defeated sigh, he accepted the fact that it was lost along with everything else he'd left in his childhood home.

"What are you looking for, Spock?" his mother asked, entering her bedroom to find him at the closet.

"I was curious to see if any of the sweaters you knitted for me survived Vulcan's destruction. It was foolish to think so." He dropped his hands to his sides.

"Oh…honey." She hardly ever used terms of endearment on him. "I didn't realize you'd want one."

"I…I should not have mentioned it." He straightened his posture.

He was a little surprised at his own lapse in judgment. Of course his mother didn't know he'd want one. He left them all behind when he went to Earth. He wasn't sure what compelled him to do so. The cooler temperatures on Earth would certainly have made them useful, but he felt it much more logical to pack lightly and purchase all of his clothing once he got to Earth.

"I could knit you another one." She offered, and he could hear the soft smile in her voice.

"Could you?" He hadn't thought of that, too busy mentally chiding himself for reminding his mother of all that had been lost. All because, he too wanted to wear something that brought out his eyes.

"Sure." She placed her hands on his shoulders and he turned to face her. "You just have to pick up some yarn for me while you're in town."

Spock noticed Jim chose to wear something lighter as they set off for town. His shirt revealed much of his arms, and Spock allowed himself to stare for a full thirty seconds, before snapping his attention ahead to the sidewalk.

"Your mom said there's a lot of humans here now helping with the rebuild?" Jim kicked at a red rock on the sidewalk as they walked.

"Affirmative. I saw a few human-run shops in town, though they were selling very illogical items." Spock thought it best for those humans to just continue with the rebuilding, and not try to sell novelties in a time when the majority of Vulcans were not looking to buy personal items.

Spock was aware of Jim's hand hanging by his side, and he was struck with the recollection of what he'd read in his father's research the night before.

" _Humans find much comfort in physical contact. When done in a certain way, it is a sign of affection. For example, hugging can be seen as a sign of both friendship and romantic affection."_

Spock thought that sounded safe, yet inconvenient. He could not hug Jim now, not without reason. He thought for a minute and came to the conclusion that his best option would be to hold Jim's hand. While the gesture was considered intimate between Vulcans, he knew it was different with humans. He carefully reached between them and took Jim's hand in his own.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jim's eyes widen and his face flush just slightly. Spock's own fingers tingled with the touch, but he pushed away any impure thoughts in favor of simply enjoying the contact.

"Oh my god…is that the illogical store you were talking about?" Jim gasped as they approached the end of the sidewalk.

Across the street was a small place occupied by a human vendor. Jim actually laughed out loud at the things in the window.

"Affirmative." Spock answered.

"Spock it's…tourist stuff!" Jim practically howled. "Come on!"

His hand tightened in Spock's, interlacing their fingers as he tugged Spock across the street. After several uncomfortable minutes on Spock's part, they emerged from the shop, Jim sporting a new t-shirt. The shirt proclaimed "I Love New Vulcan." The collar of his old shirt underneath peered out, and there was something that would be both embarrassing yet endearing about it all if Spock allowed himself to feel.

"Okay, I'm ready, what store first?" Jim asked, reaching into his shopping bag and pulling out his new pair of sunglasses and putting them on. He lowered them and peered at Spock over the tops.

"We…" Spock's mind went blank. He tried desperately to recall what it was they were here to buy, but Jim's eyes were quite dazzling as they bore into his. "We must first acquire a chess board." Spock said, mentally shaking himself and willing away the verdant blush on his cheeks. "That can be found at one of the hobby shops in the shopping center."

"Lead the way." Jim perched the sunglasses back on, covering his eyes. Spock found this quite upsetting. When Spock did in fact lead the way, this time Jim reached for his hand first. Spock found this quite elating.

After acquiring the chess board, Spock noticed one shelf in the store had balls of yarn, just like his mother had wanted. He began carefully looking through them for the color that Jim might like best. He was in the middle of tossing up between two different shades of brown, and was about to ask for Jim's opinion, when he noticed Jim's attention was elsewhere.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Jim said over his shoulder. "I'm gonna go look at something across the street."

"Very well."

Jim darted across the street and down a few shops before coming to a stop. He'd seen the sign for the tea shop in the reflection of the window of the hobby shop, and he knew he'd be mentally kicking himself if he didn't at least check if they had it.

He took off his sunglasses and hung them from the collar of his shirt before approaching the counter. "Hey…T'Nali." He read the nametag of the Vulcan girl at the counter. She couldn't have been older than eighteen. Her curly hair was pulled back in a high pony-tail, though she still sported blunt bangs across the front.

"Good morning, tourist." She greeted, her expression indifferent. "How can I help you?"

"Oh, I'm not a tourist." He said quickly. "I mean, I know I'm dressed like one…but I'm not. I'm just visiting…"

"That would make you a tourist." She said stoically.

"Right…" He shook his head. "Well, anyways, I'm looking for this certain kind of tea."

"The name?" She asked.

"Oh…well…I don't know." His face fell. He knew he could always ask Amanda and come back later, but that would ruin the surprise. "But uh, it's really high in caffeine…like coffee?"

"I do know what you are referring to." She nodded. "But we do not have it in stock. It is not liked by many, therefore, we did not stock it before leaving Earth to come to the new colony."

"Oh…" he sighed dejectedly. He knew Amanda said they weren't growing it here, but he thought that maybe, somewhere, they were.

"However." She raised a finger. "I can place an order for it for you, and contact you when it is in stock. It will take approximately three-to-four business days."

"Ah…okay, then." He shrugged, figuring it was better than nothing. He gave her his name as well as the email to his personal padd.

"I will contact you when it arrives." She nodded.

"Thanks." He said over his shoulder. He was almost to the door when he turned back and held up the ta'al to the best of his ability. "Live long and prosper."

She looked somewhat taken aback that a tourist would do such a thing. After a second, she held up her own perfected ta'al and replied. "Peace and long life."

Sarek took a long look at Jim's new shirt once they arrived back at the house, but other than a slight shake of his head, he made no comment.

"Let's break this baby in!" Jim pulled the chess board out of the shopping bag and began setting it up on the coffee table in the living room.

Spock got the yarn and a new set of needles from the bag and gave them to his mother. She smiled and he felt a rush of her affection when their hands brushed. It came as a shock. He hadn't realized he'd lowered his shields when he was holding hands with Jim earlier. It was a shock, but it was not unpleasant.

Despite his earlier dismissal of Jim's bragging, Spock found Jim to be a very worthy opponent. They sat on the floor across from one another at the coffee table for game after game. The gentle click of Amanda's knitting needles nicely punctuated the comfortable silence.

Approximately four hours later, Spock's attention was so focused on the game that he did not see Jim's hand until covered his own hand on the table. For a moment, Spock wondered if Jim was attempting to distract him in order to get the upper hand.

He glanced across the table and saw Jim staring down at the board with much more intent than before, his cheeks flushed. Spock looked down at the board as well, though his found it much harder to focus now. Jim ended up winning that game, something for which he bragged about for the rest of the day. Spock found he did not mind losing so much.

"Spock, may I speak with you privately for a moment?" Sarek asked after dinner. Spock nodded and followed his father into the office. He'd just closed the door behind them when Sarek spoke up, his back to Spock and his hands clasped behind him. "You were holding hands with Jim." He said, stating it like the fact it was.

Spock was grateful his father was not looking at him to see the way his eyes widened and the way he blushed. "Yes father." He admitted. "Though I was only taking your advice about physical contact."

"You are aware of what the touching of hands symbolizes to Vulcans?" Sarek glanced back over his shoulder.

"…Yes father. And you are aware that it is different for humans. They view the act as of a casual nature, with only minimal romantic connotations."

"…As long as you are keeping your own intentions in comparison with his." There was something in his voice that might have been amusement, but Spock wasn't sure.

"Of course, father." Spock nodded before turning on his heels and leaving.

As he got ready for bed that night and settled into his meditation, he went over his father's words again. He came to the conclusion that it was not wrong for him to hold Jim's hand. After all, it was not as if he was taking the same amount of pleasure from it had he would if they'd both been aware of the context. As long as he kept it as innocent as Jim saw it, then there was no harm. Plus, it was rather hypocritical for his father to want Spock to take Jim as a bond-mate, yet criticize every action Spock did in attempting to make that happen.

Jim lazily thumbed through the next few pages of Amanda's book when he was lying in bed that night. He'd given up trying to commit every bit to memory, and now just focused on looking for anything particularly interesting. He blinked and nearly did a double-take as his eyes fell onto a certain passage.

" _Vulcans being touch-telepaths is the main reason they don't like touching, but there's another reason as well. Vulcan hands are incredibly sensitive, and actually act as erogenous zones. Vulcan's kiss with their hands, which means public hand-holding is not a good idea."_

"Holy shit…" he breathed out.

So he'd been accidentally making out with Spock today when they held hands…in public…and in front of his family!? Wait, that wasn't right…because he hadn't initiated it the first time. Spock did. Spock did it first…grabbed his hand in public…technically kissed him in public.

"Oh my god." He was blushing and there was a smile on his face a mile wide.

Had Spock been flirting with him? It only made sense. He thought it was just innocent cutesy flirting at first, but apparently it was actually more hardcore. Spock probably thought he had the upper-hand, since Jim had no idea.

"Oh, two can play at that game…" he giggled to himself.

He then began flipping through the pages at warp speed, trying to find anything else on Vulcan kissing. He had half a mind to go down the hall and grab Spock's hand now, but it was too late at night for that. But tomorrow morning, it would definitely not be too early.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim was up before anyone else. He found it hard to sleep in the heat, not to mention his dreams were filled with flashes of Spock grabbing his hand.

He crept into the living room, not turning any of the lights on so as to not wake anyone up. With just his padd for light, he almost made it safely into the room when he suddenly banged his shin into the coffee table, rattling the chess board and pieces.

"Damn…shit!" He hissed, lifting his leg up to cup his injured shin. "Son of a…Surak." In spite of the pain he found himself grinning at his choice of a swear word. The past couple of days on here must really have been affecting his thought patterns. His grin turned into chuckling at his own private joke. His laughter was broken when someone else spoke up from further in the darkness.

"It is illogical to take the name of such a great figure in vain." Sarek said.

"Oh –" Jim gasped and dropped his padd, scrambling to catch it before it hit the ground. "Sorry…I didn't know anyone was in here."

"Logically so, as the lights are off." Sarek was standing by the alcove looking out the large window. The sun hadn't even begun to rise yet, but the stars looked nice.

"Am I…bothering you?" Jim asked, reaching for the dimmer switch. He turned it just to get enough light to see Sarek's expression properly. It didn't help much, as he could only see Sarek in profile since he was still facing the window.

"Negative. Your company is not disturbing my meditation, James."

"You meditate standing up? I guess it's harder to fall asleep that way, am I right?" He laughed, thinking of what Amanda had said yesterday. A second later he wondered if his joking was a little inappropriate, since he didn't really know Spock's father that well.

"Precisely the point." Sarek turned towards him just a tad and Jim could have sworn his saw the faintest hint of a smile in his eyes.

A moment later, when Jim was pretty sure Sarek was consumed with his meditation once more, Jim settled down by the chess board and starting setting the pieces up once more. Hopefully it wouldn't take too much convincing to get Spock to play another game once he woke up.

"Would you like to hear something strange?" Sarek asked after a minute.

"Oh…kay?" Jim turned his head to look over.

"I find it illogically frustrating that the stars from the view here do not match the ones I watched my entire life." Sarek's voice didn't show any of the frustration he spoke of. "Of course it is different here. I should not feel anything but gratitude that we have found any place at all."

"It's not illogical." Jim said. "It's perfectly normal. I mean, Vulcan is gone. The place you lived your whole life, the place you raised your son. It's perfectly normal to miss it. You can still be glad to have this place, though. You know, you can feel more than one emotion at the same time."

"That would be more than I have ever felt in my life." Sarek responded.

Jim actually sputtered into laughter, clapping his hand over his mouth to keep quiet. After a second, he glanced up. "I was supposed to laugh at that, right?"

"It was an exaggeration meant solely to convey a point." Sarek walked away from the window and sat down across from Jim. After a second of scanning the board, he made an opening move. "A hyperbole."

"A joke." Jim grinned, countering the move. "You're a funny guy, I bet. Secretly though, like Spock."

"You find my son amusing?" Sarek raised an eyebrow just like Spock did, before looking back at the board.

"Yea, he's a riot." Jim chuckled, feeling his face flush just slightly.

"That is…a good thing?" He took a moment to make a move on the board.

"Definitely." Either that would stay between them, or it'd make its way to Spock in one way or another. He didn't mind either way. After a minute, his curiosity was too much. "Hey, uh…I thought Vulcans didn't really talk about feelings, but you just told me all about yours."

"It is my understanding that humans enjoy doing so, as well as filling silences. Was it not an adequate social interaction?" Sarek blinked in what could have been confusion.

"Oh…yeah." Jim nodded. "It was fine."

"I've found that having a human wife has allowed me to learn quite a bit about their socialization."

"Ha," he smirked. "You should think of all the stuff you've learned about humans and teach it to Spock."

The sunlight was starting to come in the window just as Spock walked in. Jim and Sarek were still playing, and Jim was pretty sure he was going to lose. When Spock sat on Jim's side on the coffee table to observe the game, all of his concentration went out the window.

"Good morning, son." Sarek nodded before taking another one of Jim's pieces.

"Good morning." Spock nodded. Jim was just about to make a move when he felt Spock's hand on his knee. "Good morning, Jim."

"Hey…um." Jim cleared his throat, feeling as if he could feel searing heat in just that small contact. The thin fabric of his sleep pants was the only thing separating skin-on-skin contact and Jim shuddered. So much for Jim making the first move this morning. "Do you wanna play the winner?"

"As it has been years since I have played against my father, I think it would be very mentally stimulating, as well as nostalgic, to do so again."

"Is that your way of saying you think I'm gonna lose?" Jim glanced over in disbelief before looking back to Sarek. "See, what did I tell you? He's a riot."

"He is not wrong." Sarek reached for a piece on the board. "As I have just won the game."

"Damn…" Jim wasn't really disappointed at all. "Son of a Surak."

Spock and Sarek played in relative silence. They both seemed to make the moves they thought were most logical, meaning they each took a long time to make a move. Jim really wanted to touch Spock's hand in a knowing Vulcan kiss, but he didn't wanna do it in front of Sarek. He didn't want Spock to think he was doing it as a joke or out of anything other than what it really was.

He busied himself by sitting in Amanda's chair and glancing in the knitting bag on the table next to it. There was a half-finished brown sweater and Jim found himself hoping it was for Spock, since it would probably look great with his eyes. He turned on his padd and realized he had a message from Bones from yesterday that he'd yet to even open.

How's The Goblin family?

He smirked before typing back.

Fine. Spock kissed me yesterday.

Jim did the math and realized it was only about five in the morning where Bones was currently enjoying leave in Georgia. That apparently didn't stop him from waking up and replying at lightning speed.

WHAT!? You lied to me dammit! I knew you liked him! I can't believe he put the moves on you first!

Relax. It wasn't like that. He just held my hand yesterday, but I found out later that's actually how Vulcans kiss.

They would kiss in the most boring way possible. Still, the bottom line is that you lied to me. I'm your best friend. I practically raised your ass for three years in the academy.

Yeah I lied a little. I actually really like Spock.

Jim…remember Gary.

Bones' reply actually made Jim scowl. He hated to be reminded of his ex-friend-with-benefits. That entire relationship crashed and burned just because someone (Jim) couldn't keep their feelings to themselves.

Fuck Gary. This isn't like that. I actually think I might be in love with Spock.

That makes it different from the Gary situation…how?

Because this time I know Spock likes me back. He held my hand first! Trust me, I have this entire situation under control. I know what I'm doing.

As much it surprises me to say this, I actually think you have sound enough judgement not to fuck this up.

I hope so. I want this so much.

Jim only felt a little weird about sending that last message. It was weird to come out about something he'd kept a secret for so long, but it was nice to have someone else to talk to about the whole thing that wasn't Spock's mother. Amanda was nice, and definitely a big help, but Bones was his best friend.

He glanced down when he saw a new message. For a second he thought it was another lecture from Bones, but the ID was one he didn't recognize.

Your order is ready to pick up at our shop.

It took Jim a minute to realize it was the tea place. That was a lot faster than he expected, but he wasn't complaining.

He looked over at Spock and his father. They both seemed pretty absorbed in their game and didn't notice when Jim got up and went to go get dressed.

"I have to go back into town and get something." He said, coming to stand by the table again.

"Would you like company?" Spock looked up.

"No, it's fine. It's sort of a surprise, what I'm gonna go get. So, I'll be back in just a little while." Jim had the urge to reach out and touch Spock, but again, repressed it.

"Very well, Jim." Spock nodded and turned back to the game.

Jim paced himself in his walk to the shop. The heat wasn't so bad since it was morning, but he still didn't want to risk anything. The last thing he wanted was another hypo to the neck.

"Hello again." He said to the Vulcan girl behind the counter. "I'm here for my order."

"Hello again." She replied, reaching beneath the counter and producing a small package. "You are here for the special tea. I was quick to find a replicated replacement of this kind soon after you left. Before we accept your credits, I must warn you of a rather unpleasant side-effect that has been reported in Vulcans who consume this replicated variety of tea."

That didn't sound good at all, but he quickly shook his head. "No, it's not for a Vulcan. It's for my uh…mother in law?" Strangely, he didn't feel weird about saying that.

He could have sworn her eyebrows went up just a tad, and there was a slight bit of surprise in her voice. "You are…Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He blinked, not sure where that came from.

"I thought I recognized your name." She tilted her head just a tad. "If you have a human mother in law, and you are visiting her here, would that not mean your bond-mate is Commander Spock?"

"I –" He stopped, at loss for words. He felt his entire face heat up and she just looked back at him with a blank expression. "Well…no." He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. He was surprised at how much he was sweating near his hairline. "Commander Spock isn't my bond-mate…and Amanda isn't my mother in law. I was just…joking."

She stared back at him, her face still unexpressive. He found himself longing for even the subtlest bit of emotion that was ever-present in Spock's eyes. It was so hard to read full-Vulcans, and Sarek seemed to be the only one with the slightest incline on how to get on with humans.

"Listen, can we just forget this entire conversation?" He reached up and took the box from the counter and quickly payed his credits.

"I apologize for making you uncomfortable, but I would not like to forget this encounter. I would very much like to tell my sister about you, as she is a fan of Starfleet and you and Commander Spock in particular." Jim could have sworn he saw her smile. "My sister thinks you are very aesthetically pleasing."

"Really?" He actually smiled. The idea of two Vulcans after his attention was entertaining, even though he knew who his heart really belonged to. "How old is your sister?"

"Four and a half."

"Of course…Well tell her I said hello."

Jim unwrapped the tea box and put it on the kitchen counter right where Amanda would find it. He figured it was more than just a gift to her, as it would also keep her from drinking so much coffee, which would be good for everyone.

He went back into the living room and saw that Sarek and Spock's game had concluded. Spock was now sitting with Amanda who was finishing her knitting.

"I think I may have accidentally dropped a few stitches, since I'm so rusty." She sighed.

"I'm sure it will still be adequately warm, mother." Spock nodded.

"And it's good practice for getting back in the habit. I can make you a few more that will be a lot better. Then you'll have plenty by the time you go back to work."

"Amanda, will you come help me for a moment?" Sarek poked his head in the living room from his office door.

When she put down her knitting and left, Jim was finally alone with Spock. Spock reached out to the side table for his padd but Jim grabbed his hand.

"Don't do any work, talk to me…" There was a slight whine in his voice.

"I was not going to work. I was going to read through my correspondences with Doctor McCoy."

"You're talking to Bones?" Jim's eyes widened and he felt as if he blood was running cold. "What about? About me?"

"Affirmative. We were discussing how you are adapting to the atmosphere."

"Oh…" Jim sighed in relief. The last thing he needed was Bones spilling his business to Spock, when he wasn't ready for it. Spock raised an eyebrow at him, and Jim realized he was still holding Spock's hand. He grinned, finally having gotten exactly what he wanted in the first place.

"So, who won your game?" Jim asked, lowering their joint hands to his lap.

"It was close, but I did end up winning against my father." Spock said coolly, as if unaffected by their hand-holding. Considering they held hands yesterday, it's not really a surprise.

Jim decided to turn it up a notch and really return yesterday's favor. He turned Spock's hand over and gently ran his fingertips up and down the back of his hand. He didn't really have any idea of how to properly Vulcan kiss, but he guessed he was doing a pretty good job, based on the way Spock stiffened and there was a sharp intake of breath.

"You know, it's not so bad here." Jim said, letting his fingers trace over the pale skin. "I think I'll come back for _all_ my vacations."

"…If you like it here, then I'm sure more accommodations could be made for us to return on the next leave." Spock's voice was soft and with a slight tightness that may actually be nervousness.

"Us? That'd be nice…" He knew he was going directly again what Amanda advised in her book. She said specifically to avoid touching hands, but wasn't this okay since Spock did it first?

"You wish to spend the next leave together, Jim?" Spock's eyes had that softness again, the kind that made Jim's heart melt.

' _Be still my beating heart.'_

"And the one after that…and the one after that…" He purposely stroked his fingers firmly across Spock's hand, praying it came out as anything other than desperation.

"That would be most adequate." Spock nodded.

"Good…" Jim smiled, his fingers going to trace swirls and circles on the back of Spock's hand. "Is this bothering you?"

"Negative." Jim's heart soared until Spock said in his most logical tone, "It is my understanding that humans greatly enjoy physical contact, such as holding hands."

"But what about Vulcans? What does this do for you?" Jim placed his hand flat against Spock's hand.

"I find it most –"

Jim's mind went a mile a minute, racing to wonder what Spock would say. Fascinating? Enjoyable? Distracting? Spock didn't get a chance to finish his sentence however, for there was a loud crash from down the hall followed by a shriek. Jim and Spock stood abruptly and started towards the noise.

"Mother…are you alright?" Spock asked, reaching for the door to Sarek's office.

The door opened and Spock stepped back as his parents emerged. Amanda was face was lit u in excitement and she was carrying what looked like a data padd. Sarek followed close behind.

"Oh, I can't believe you found it! I thought it was lost forever!"

"I thought that my discovery would please you, wife." Sarek seemed pleased as well.

"What is it, mother?" Spock asked.

"Yeah, what's all the yelling about?" Jim tried to look over her shoulder.

"I was looking through old computer files in my office." Sarek explained as they all went into the living room. "I backed up majority of my files up to the embassy's servers just days before Vulcan's destruction, so they were all saved. I also, however, accidentally backed up some personal files of your mother's as well, meaning they were also saved."

"Oh, accidentally?" Amanda smirked and playfully shoved her husband's shoulder, something that greatly surprised Jim. "Sarek, you know you're secretly just as sentimental as I am."

"What is so special about these files, mother?" Spock asked.

"Oh, you'll see…It's mostly pictures from a long time ago, but there's a couple of videos that I haven't seen in years." Amanda actually giggled. There was a computer desk in the living room and Amanda went to work of bringing up the files from the padd.

"I was unaware you made videos, mother." Spock attempted to look over her shoulder.

"Well, you were probably too young to remember, but I used to make videos all the time, and that's what these are."

"Woah, hold your horses!" Jim exclaimed, the expression earning confused looks from the two Vulcans. "Are you telling me…that you have _baby videos_ of Spock?"

"That's precisely, what I'm telling you!" Amanda sounded just as excited.

"Mother…" Spock's voice was extra tight, his posture rigid once more as it was so often on the bridge. "I do not think we need to watch these."

"Oh, I think we definitely need to watch these!" Jim was practically giddy.

" _Father…"_ Spock looked desperately at Sarek, hoping he would have some shred of logic in him that agreed with Spock's insistence that there was no necessity in watching the videos.

"I too would like to see them, as I have not seen them in a very long time. It will be quite the familial bonding experience." Sarek said with a firm nod.

Jim grabbed Spock by the arm and pulled him back towards the couch. Amanda moved the screen closer and they all sat down on the couch. Jim was squashed between Amanda and Spock, but didn't really mind. Amanda reached over and hit play.

You could hear Amanda laughing from behind the camera. After a second of focusing the lens, the picture showed up nice and clear. It was a kitchen not unlike the one at their current house. A very young Spock was sitting at the table with a bowl in front of him.

"Are you sure he doesn't need any help?" Amanda's voice came from behind the camera.

"Vulcan children learn to feed themselves very early on." Sarek's voice came from next to his wife's. "He will be alright."

"He's not eating…" Amanda sighed. "Maybe he doesn't like it? Sarek, do something."

A moment later, Sarek stepped in front of the camera. There was a collective gasp from everyone on the couch. Not only did younger Sarek have dark hair as opposed to his current grey, his was also sporting facial hair.

"Nice mustache, Mr. Trebek." Jim chuckled.

"Maybe we should turn this off…" Sarek said quietly over Amanda's laughter.

"Shh!" She hissed, turning their attention back to the screen.

Baby Spock picked up the bowl from the tray in front of him, but instead of eating, he promptly flung it at his father. Some sort of red mush flew through the air as Amanda shrieked with laughter and tried to keep the camera from getting covered. A moment later, the camera turned to see Sarek covered in food, staring blankly at Spock as Amanda laughed.

A moment later, a large furry creature leapt up with its paws against Sarek and attempted to lick the food off of him. Amanda laughed harder as baby Spock just watched.

"I-Chaya, how did you get in here?" There was slight panic in Sarek's voice as he attempting to push the animal off of him. "Who left the kitchen door unlocked? Sybok!" Amanda's laughter faded as the screen went dark.

The next video began playing a moment later. Spock was a few years older, standing in dark clothes with a bag over his shoulder.

"Who's ready for their first day of school?" Amanda cooed from behind the camera. "You are such a big boy…"

"Mother, I am five years old. I am not very big." Spock said, his voice tiny.

"You are big!" She reached out from behind the camera and carefully smoothed his hair. "You're not a baby anymore." Spock looked off to behind the camera, and Amanda turned it to follow his gaze.

A young man was leaning against the wall in a rather un-Vulcan stance. His dark shaggy hair almost completely covered his pointy ears. "Sybok." Amanda said. "Do you have anything to say to your brother on his first day of school?"

Sybok looked over in a way that reminded Jim very much of a moody teenager. He reluctantly moved from his spot by the wall and walked over to Spock. "Don't let these emotionless fiends get you down, little man." Sybok reached down and ruffled Spock's smooth hair.

"Mother, he's is making me unpresentable!" Spock took several steps back and nearly tripped over his own feet.

"Oh…" Amanda reached out to Spock as the video faded.

When the screen went dark, Jim immediately noticed the tension. Spock and Amanda were looking at Sarek, and Jim could see the concern on their faces, Amanda's much more present.

"I didn't know he was on there…" Amanda said softly.

"Obviously, I did not either." Sarek sighed and stood up from the couch. "Or I would not have saved that video."

"Sarek, don't say that! He's still your son…even if he's gone." Amanda got up and went to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay to miss him…"

"I am not having this discussion again." Sarek said firmly, stepping away from his wife and going towards his office. He closed the door behind him and they all heard the lock click.

Jim noticed Spock was sitting stiffly, his hands clasped in his lap and his face downwards. "Hey…" Jim put his hand on top of Spock's, this time not trying to do anything lewd. "Are you okay?"

"I am adequate." Spock replied, squeezing Jim's hand in response. "However, I am going to take a walk to keep my emotions in check."

Jim sat further back on the couch and drew his knees up to his chest. He watched as Spock picked up the sweater Amanda made and headed into the kitchen. When he heard the back door close behind him, Jim and Amanda were alone again.

"Are…the gonna be okay?" Jim asked, resting his chin on his knees.

"Eventually." Amanda sighed before coming to sit by him on the couch. "It's a very hard subject for Sarek. He wasn't bonded with Sybok's mother very long, so he essentially raised him alone. He'd always been…difficult, and by the time it got bad, it wasn't like I could do anything. I had a baby to take care of, and he wouldn't have listened to me anyways."

"Because you were his stepmother?" Jim thought of Frank and how even before they knew what kind of man their new stepfather was, he and Sam rebelled against the new authority figure.

"No, he just never listened to anyone." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "He didn't like the Vulcan way. He was never happy…he wanted to embrace emotion, and Sarek was ashamed. One day…Sybok was just gone. He'd been banished."

"Oh…" For some reason Jim was thinking it was the easier answer; that Sybok had been on Vulcan during its destruction. He could see how this was way worse. For Sarek to have a son out there somewhere he'd never see again. At least Jim knew where Sam went once he'd run off.

"Well," Amanda took a deep breath and stood up. "I think that was enough excitement for one day. Time to get started on my next project." She went to her chair and reached into the knitting bag. Jim saw her pull out a ball of black yarn and get to work.

"What are you making now?" He asked.

"Socks. I always made socks for Sarek around Christmas. It was the only gift he'd except, and thus, our only form of celebration."

"Gifts are illogical." Jim said with a smirk, remembering something Spock had said when Jim tried to give him a birthday present a few months ago. He'd accepted the book anyways, despite the statement.

"That's what my boys tell me, but it doesn't stop me from giving." She smiled.

"Hey, speaking of giving…" Jim suddenly remembered the tea. "Come here, I got you something while I was in town."

"Oh." She sat up in surprise, putting down her knitting. "You didn't have to do that…"

"It was nothing…"

They went to the kitchen, where the box of tea sat on the counter. Amanda picked it up and smiled. "Oh, where did you find this?"

"Girl at a shop in town replicated it for me." He tried to sound nonchalant but he was quite pleased by her reaction.

"Did you try it?" She asked, looking into the box.

"Nah, it's just for you. I'm not a tea person, really."

"That's odd…it's been opened and one of the bags is missing." She turned the box towards him so he could see.

"Oh no…" Jim stood up from leaning on the counter. "Vulcans aren't supposed to drink it. It's bad for them…or something. I can't remember what she said…"

Just then, the backdoor opened and Spock walked in. He was wearing the sweater, but as nice as he looked, Jim didn't notice, because Spock was also carrying a mug of tea.

"Oh no, did you drink that!?" Jim practically screached.

"Yes…" Spock put down the mug and looked between the two humans.

Amanda and Jim shared a look of dread. "It has some kind of horrible side-effect on Vulcans!" Jim grabbed the box and frantically turned it over to read.

"Side-effect…" Spock said in almost disbelief. "…What does that entail?"

"Do we need to go to a hospital?!" Amanda's eye were wide.

"Found it!" Jim located the declaimer on the back of the box and began to read. "Vulcans who consume this replicated variety may experience temporary emotion composition, uncontrollable laughter, in particular."

"Laughter…" Amanda sighed in relief. "Uncontrollable laughter? That's it?! Thank god…"

"Well, I guess that would be what Vulcans consider a horrible side effect." Jim chuckled, putting the box back down. "Do you feel anything yet, Spock?"

Spock considered himself for a moment, his eyes closed for longer than a blink. "Negative, Jim. I feel completely fine."

"Maybe it won't affect him." Amanda said with a shrug. "His biology with things like that were always strange."

"I apologize for drinking your tea, mother." Spock said, starting towards the back door. "But I only wished to take a drink with me when I went to obtain something from one of the shops in town. There is a florist with Earth plants, and I brought something for Jim."

"Me?" Jim blinked.

Spock opened the back door and returned a moment later with a yellow rose. It had a long stem with a ribbon around it.

"It is a…gift." Spock said, the uncertainty in his voice betraying how new he was to the concept.

"Oh, Spock…" Jim took the rose from him.

For a split second, Jim though he'd be fine. He thought maybe this one was different. Maybe the Vulcan environment, or his will alone would keep his allergies at bay. But no. A split second later, Jim sneezed loudly. Just when he opened his eyes, he sneezed again.

Only after a third sneeze, could Jim look up again. With one hand pressed to his nose and mouth, and the other still holding the rose, he looked to Spock. Spock looked on for a second, and just when Jim was afraid Spock would express sadness that his gift did not yield the expected response, the most curious thing began to happen. Spock started to laugh.

"I should have known…you would be allergic." Spock laughed.

Jim looked to Amanda, both of them wearing matching looks of shock and amusement. Jim was just about to ask if Spock was okay, when he sneezed again.

Spock laughed harder, leaning back against the counter and holding his stomach. His laughter was so amazing. So rusty from lack of use, but throaty and warm. Jim started laughing too, only to have it punctuated by sneezes from the rose he was still holding.

Jim sank to the floor, dropping the rose and rolling onto his back as he howled with laughter. He looked to Amanda, who's sleeves pressed to her face was the only thing muffling her own laughter. They all looked to one another, unsure of what was so funny, but unable to stop laughing.

Jim looked up from his spot on the floor to see Sarek standing in the doorway from the living room. "What is all of the commotion?" He asked, looking down at Jim with confusion.

The three of them shared a look, and Jim opened his mouth to explain, when he sneezed again. Spock fell to his knees, clutching his side and howling with laughter. Amanda leaned back against the refrigerator, unable to keep her balance from laughing.

"What…" Sarek's eyes were wide in alarm as he looked between the three of them. "What is so amusing?" His voice was almost demanding.

"Father…" Spock gasped as his laughter died off. He looked up at Sarek desperately. "I have been emotionally compromised!"

"It's the tea!" Amanda tried to explain between giggles.

"It's the rose!" Jim took a deep breath, and sneezed again.

Sarek stood for a moment, trying to comprehend why his wife, his son, and his son's intended bond-mate were laughing so hard. He'd not seen Spock laugh in this way since he was a toddler. He hadn't seen Amanda this zealous in years. After a moment, he deduced it must have something to do with James Kirk, who was currently rolling on the kitchen floor.

Beside Jim, the rose still lay. Sarek carefully picked it up and walked through the kitchen and out the backdoor. A moment later, he returned empty handed.

"That's…better. Thank you!" Jim gasped, breathing heavily as he sat up.

Spock had sunken into a ball on the floor. His laughter seemed to have died down as he finally lifted his head. Tears actually had streamed down his face, which was bright green.

"Are you alright?!" Amanda chuckled, leaning down to place a hand on his shoulder.

"I do not know…" Spock answered, his breathing slow. "I have _never_ been so emotionally compromised in my life."

"Quite unbecoming." Sarek said with a shake of his head, but Jim had a feeling he didn't really mean it.

"Now _that_ is something I wished I'd gotten a video of." Jim smirked. "Bones is never gonna believe it."

"You intend to tell Doctor McCoy of this?"

"Don't worry, I'm not actually gonna tell anyone…" Jim stood up, still trying to catch his breath in the thin air. "But next time, I swear I'm getting a video."

After dinner, Spock insisted on taking Jim into town to get him a gift he'd actually like, rather than one that would just make him sneeze. Jim felt a little weird about Spock buying him something.

"I thought gifts were illogical." Jim smirked.

"Humans often exchange gifts." Spock said in his best scientific tone as they approached the shopping center. "Gifts are a sign of friendship…and we are friends."

"That sounds like sound logic to me." Jim smiled and reached for Spock's hand.

At the shopping center, Spock bought Jim a book on Vulcan poetry. On the way back, Jim insisted on stopping by the tourist stand once more. Seeing as today was apparently a very giving day, and that he was still feeling a little sad on Sarek's behalf, he bought something he thought Sarek would like. Tomorrow, Sarek could have his morning tea in a mug that proclaimed he was the best dad in the galaxy.

Spock was just finishing his meditation before bed when there was a soft knock on the door. He'd meditated for twice as long in order to counter any lasting effect of the tea, so he hadn't expected anyone else to be awake. The door opened a fraction and Jim poked his head in.

"Hey…" Jim said in a whisper.

"Good evening, Jim." Spock nodded before standing up and rolling up his mat.

"…I'm cold." Jim kept his eyes down, hoping the darkness of the room wouldn't show the blush on his face.

"If your room is cold, I could get you another blanket, or perhaps adjust the temperature."

"No, don't bother anyone else." Jim looked up, his face still red. "Can I sleep in here with you?"

Spock took a full ten seconds to consider it. "I find that most logical." He nodded, going to the bed and turning back the covers.

"Really?" Jim blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected that answer. He always wasn't even sure why he'd asked.

"Affirmative." Spock nodded. "As I will likely awaken before you, it is most logical that you sleep on the side of the bed against the wall."

"Okay." Jim tried not to seem too eager as he climbed into the bed and shuffled over until his shoulder touched the wall. Spock climbed in next, lying flat back on his back and tugging the covers up to his chin.

Jim tried to stay still and just let himself adjust to Spock's body heat. After all, he wasn't really cold in his room. On the contrary, it was quite warm. At first he just wanted to go to Spock's room to talk, but his brain just sort of supplied the bed-sharing fantasy, and apparently his mouth liked it enough that the question just came out.

"Are you adequately warm?" Spock whispered.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Jim rolled over on his side so he was facing Spock's shoulder. "Thanks."

"You are welcome."

"…Are you okay, after what happened?"

"I am no longer emotionally compromised from the tea." Spock answered.

"No, I mean…after watching those videos of your brother." Jim felt under the covers for Spock's hand but couldn't find it.

"I am fine. I found that I was more upset at the thought that my father was upset, rather than for my own sake." Spock reached for Jim's hand and found it.

"Well, as long as you're okay…" Jim started stroking Spock's fingers again. He still had no idea if he was Vulcan-kissing correctly or not, but he really liked doing it this way.

"I am fine." Spock repeated. After a few minutes of silence, Jim thought Spock had fallen asleep, before he spoke again. "Humans enjoy physical contact."

"I'm pretty sure Vulcans secretly enjoy it too. Oh, and Spock?"

"Yes, Jim?"

"You were a super cute baby."


	4. Chapter 4

_They were together on their backs in a field of grass. Spock could feel Jim's hand in his again. He isn't sure how they got here, Earth was countless miles from New Vulcan. Spock was always chilly on Earth, but now the sun is somehow adequately warm, and he feels calm, despite the fact that he's naked._

" _Jim…" He starts, turning his head towards him for the first time. His tan skin is dazzling in the Earth sun, and he shouldn't look, but he has to check. And Jim is naked too. He should ask how they got here. "I…I think I would like to spend forever by your side."_

 _Jim doesn't respond verbally. His eyes flick up to lock with his, and they're shining like stars. Maybe it's the contact of their hands, or something else entirely that lets him know the feeling is mutual. Jim's hand pulls his closer, until he's rubbing his fingertips across the back of Spock's hand just as he'd been doing all day._

 _All day Spock had been pushing down what that contact did to him. He knew Jim had no idea…that he didn't mean for the chaste human act of hand-holding to have such an effect on him. Spock turns towards him again, and now Jim's eyes are knowing. His fingers are trailing along Spock's hand firmly now, and Spock can't stop the moan from escaping his lips. The feeling on his hand goes straight to his groin._

Spock's eyes snap open. He immediately realizes it was a dream. He rarely ever dreams, and he'd never had a perverse dream before. He flexes his fingers and realizes what the cause was. His hand is still firmly in Jim's. He turns his head and sees Jim is still sleeping. His breath is soft and warm, just inches from Spock's face.

Spock carefully pries his hand from Jim's and turns back the covers. He pads towards the door and heads down the hall to the bathroom. When he passes the window, he sees it's still dark out. It doesn't really matter, as he's positive he won't be able to fall back asleep.

He can't meet his own eyes in the mirror without blushing. Had sharing a bed with Jim really lowered his shields enough that they had actually shared dreams? If so, what was the significance of the dream? The part where he'd told Jim of his feelings…that was real. The rest of it was…highly illogical, especially the knowing look in Jim's eyes as he touched Spock's hand. There's no way he'd intentionally do something like that.

His mind briefly wanders to the first time he met Jim. He was a cocky cheating Cadet, and there was literally no reason for the way Spock felt an emotion so deep it felt as it was truly coming from his guts. It was unbecoming for a Vulcan to feel so much anger and humiliation, even if Jim had cheated on his test and reworked the entire simulation. Only after Jim saved his mother, did Spock realize the deep-seeded feelings he had for Jim were something entirely different. It wasn't solely admiration or attraction, but something that a mix and something more as well.

They had only three more days of leave before they returned to the ship. In order to fully make Jim his bond-mate and have Jim become part of their clan, he had to approach the subject ideally within the next forty-eight hours. Further reading from his father's provided documents may help.

He returned to the room and watched Jim sleeping for a moment before sitting down on his meditation mat and reaching for the padd provided. He skims past practically everything to get to the end. The act of "proposing" the bond is one of the last sections.

There's never really been a question in his mind of whether or not the feelings were reciprocated. Jim practically fit every indication to a t. Jim's pupils dilated whenever he looked into his eyes. His heart-rate increased when they joined hands, and he even accepted Spock's gift.

He mulls over it. Setting the padd in his lap as he begins meditation. He lets everything he knows about Vulcan and Human courtship pass in and out of his thoughts. It had to be special, so Jim would truly understand the depths of his affection. It also had to be perfect, because Jim deserves nothing less. When he finally thinks he has something, and is content with it, he lets himself rest. He doesn't fall asleep, but he purges all thoughts from his mind in traditional meditation. The only sound in the room is Jim's breathing, and he matches his own with it and lets his body relax.

Sometime later, the sun is up and there's a soft knock on his bedroom door.

"Enter." He says quietly, his eyes still closed.

When the door creaks open, so do his eyes. He looks to see his mother in the door way. She opens her mouth to speak, but then her eyes snap over to the sleeping man still in the bed. Her eyes go to him, now full of a non-hostile accusation.

"He was cold." Spock finds himself attempting to justify it. His cheeks flush, despite the fact that he's telling the truth.

"Sure…" She smiles and starts to close the door.

"Mother…" His eyes flick to the sleeping Jim before he stands and pads quietly out into the hallway. "I wish to disclose something to you." He glances over his shoulder and closes the bedroom door. When he looks back to her, her eyes are wide and she's showing body language typical of apprehension. "I hope you do not react negatively." He voices his worries, despite the fact that he doesn't think she will.

"No, no…what is it?" She smiles, encouraging him to go on.

"I wish to bond with Jim before we leave New Vulcan." He tells her. He watches are a smile spreads across her face. Her hands clap together in front of her and there's the tiniest squeal; something she often did in excitement.

"I knew it!" She sighs happily. "I knew it would work."

"What would work?" He narrows his eyes.

"Oh, Spock." She laughs lightly. "Haven't you noticed everything Jim's been doing to get your attention? I've been trying to help him…nudge you in the right direction."

"An unnecessary move." Spock says coolly. "I had the intention even before we arrived here. There was no need to attempt to move me in any sort of direction." A moment later, he really lets her words sink in. "To what help are you referring?"

"Oh, well just everything I've come to know about Vulcan romance." She explained with a flip of her hand. "Talking about science, and that kind of thing. I think that's why he asked you to play chess, too."

"You…have you told him anything else?" He stiffens, finding himself blushing again as he thinks of Jim touching his hand with the action's full intent.

"I sort of…wrote it all down…God, that sounds so weird, doesn't it?" She laughs awkwardly, her hand going to her forehead. "I'm sorry…It's just, when you two got here, I saw the way he looked at you. He's even _more_ transparent than you are."

"It is fine." He doesn't look at her, his gaze stays fixated over her shoulder. "I am…grateful you attempted to assist us."

"Is that why he's…" Her eyes go to Spock's door. "I mean, have you talked to him yet?"

"Negative." Spock's gaze goes down. "I wish to approach the subject within the next two days, and I believe I have a way to do so that maximizes what father has told me about human courting rituals."

"What is it?" Her eyes are practically shining and she squeals again when he tells her of his plan. "That sounds like a great idea. Though, it might take until tomorrow to get it together. I can help you, but you'll have to talk to T'Pau yourself."

Only when Spock turns to head into the living room, does his mother reach for his arm. "Did you say Sarek was giving you advice?"

"Affirmative." Spock nodded. "He gave me a full report on different aspects he'd observed on human romance."

She laughed, her hand going to her forehead again. "Oh, great minds really do think alike."

Jim opens his eyes and it takes him a minute to realize he's not in his own bed. He remembered climbing in beside Spock last night, something that brings a smile to his face when he thinks of his own boldness. He also remembers holding hands…something that managed to seep into his dream.

He knew it was erotic for Vulcans (assuming he was doing it the right way) but he didn't expect his own physical reaction.

" _I think I would like to spend forever by your side."_

Spock in his dream had said those words just as clearly as if he'd been awake. It's all he's ever wanted to hear. He counts in his head that there's about three days until they leave. Something tells him he'd never have the courage to say anything back on the ship once they get back to their normal routines of Captain and Commander.

He reaches for Spock's still-warm spot in the bed and rolls to it. The scent of him is still there, though faint enough that he might just be imagining it.

He finally climbs out of bed, the Vulcan heat growing to be too much. He's gotta find Spock. He doesn't know what he wants to say yet, and maybe he won't say anything.

Jim doesn't say anything. He finds Spock sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of Vulcan spice tea. Jim sits down next to him and offers just a smile.

"Good morning." Spock slides him a mug of coffee before holding two fingers in Jim's direction.

"What's this?" Even as he asks, he somehow knows what to do. He holds up two fingers in return and touches them to Spock's. There's a sort of tingly spark that makes him smile.

"It is the proper way to Vulcan kiss." Spock informs him, and Jim actually breaks out into a grin.

"So, I wasn't doing it right?"

"Your method was rather…unconventional." Spock tries to stay stoic, but he's sure he's blushing. "What you were attempting would be more akin to…"

"Sex?" Jim's asks abruptly, his eyebrows going up and his voice cracking slightly.

"Negative." Spock drops his hands down to the table, his face impossibly greener. "Though it is very intimate. Something that could be better enjoyed when the two parties are alone."

"We're alone right now." Jim places his hand on top of Spock's and drags his fingers along the back, grinning when Spock shivers.

"I have been guarded from your emotions…" He doesn't look up. "Therefore, I was unaware you were intentionally trying to be affectionate with me."

"You held my hand first." Jim says accusingly, leaning closer to him.

"True…though I was only attempting to…" His voice breaks when he needs to find the words, or perhaps it's because Jim's fingers are still moving on his hand. "Test the waters of your affection…"

"That's why you gave me a present too, right?"

"Affirmative."

Before Jim can even comprehend what this all means, Spock pulls his hand back and rests it in his lap under the table.

"Spock, will you come with me to the greenhouse so we can see if the plomeeks are ready?" Amanda leans in from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Yes." He stands up and finishes he tea before starting towards the door.

"Spock –" Jim isn't even really sure what he wants to say. Spock stops but doesn't turn around. "I…I'll see you later on?"

"Affirmative."

And then he's gone. And Jim is alone sucking down his coffee with a sigh. Running everything he just heard over in his mind, he comes away with two things he's sure of. One, that he loves Vulcan kissing, and two, that he's pretty sure Spock just told him the attraction was mutual.

He finishes his coffee and heads to his room for Amanda's book. There's gotta be something in there on classy ways to make it official with a Vulcan.

"Thank you for such a distraction, Mother." Spock says as they head towards the greenhouse. He's in his new sweater, unaffected by the heat. She chose her usual many layers for protection.

"You almost spilled the beans!" She chides, though there's playfulness when she swats at his arm.

"Beans?" His eyebrow goes up.

"I mean you almost gave everything away! I thought you didn't want him to know about your intentions until tonight?"

"It wasn't my intentions to imply anything, but we must assume he already has an idea. He did accept my gift yesterday…and he reciprocated my touch." He could tell she was giving him a look but he didn't look over to see. "As I said, it wasn't my intention to imply anything…I just find him…"

"Irresistible?" She smirks.

"You are teasing me." He still doesn't look up, but he knows she can read his face better than anyone.

"Of course I am." They stop as they approach the greenhouse. "Alright, once we have the plomeeks for dinner, we still need to head into town and get the other things. Of course, I've made a list." She unfolds it from her pocket.

"Many of the items here are not traditional…" He observes, taking the list and scanning over it.

"Well, it's not going to be a completely traditional ceremony." She begins to elaborate when he looks at her with the Vulcan version of surprise -double-raised eyebrows. "I thought it'd be sort of an…amalgam of human and Vulcan traditions…the decorations can be, at least."

"A very interesting proposal. Jim would like that." He nods.

"I'm glad!" She takes the list back. "Okay, so, first we need to get the lights…we should probably pass on the flowers. We don't want another…incident."

"Can we obtain this on New Vulcan?" he asks, pointing to a specific item near the bottom. "I am unsure if I have sufficient credits."

"Oh, those? Don't worry, I know exactly where to find them." She touches his shoulder and smiles. "And don't worry about the credits. Just consider it a gift from me and your father."

"Thank you." He looks to her and their eyes are matching their emotions. "Now, there is one last person to add to the contact list. I will ask Admiral Pike how to reach her."

Twenty minutes, and the end of Amanda's book later, Jim looks up from where he's settled in his own bed. It doesn't smell like Spock, and he actually feels disappointment at that. For a minute, he thinks it'll suck to try and sleep here tonight, but then he thinks that maybe he won't have to…if he plays his cards right.

There's nothing on exactly how to seal the deal. There's no grand-gesture like…high-fiving or shaking hands that makes you official. It's all bonding and mind-links, all which he can't do. He had a brief thought of grabbing Spock's hands and placing them on his face and romantically asking to meld, but the thought just made him chuckle. For one thing, as much as he wants this, he doesn't really want Spock melding with him until he knows he can shield certain things about his childhood. He wouldn't exactly want to keep it a secret, but no one needs to see that.

He does find an interesting tidbit about Vulcans purring, which actually makes him laugh. That's something that's wildly debated among those who've never really met a Vulcan, and it's nice to know it's actually true. Though the book does say it's "very uncommon, and relatively kept secret", but that just makes him wonder how Amanda found out.

He pictures what it's like when he and Spock aren't here. Amanda lazily reading a book, Sarek sprawled in her lap as she pets him…Sarek purring in response.

Is it wrong that he wants nothing more than to hear Spock purr? The book doesn't tell him how, but maybe he can figure it out. And based on the fact that Spock taught him how to properly kiss, he most likely wouldn't mind.

He hides the book back under his mattress and heads into the living room. Amanda and Spock are still out, and Sarek is sitting alone on the couch. Jim notices that he's wearing the socks Amanda knitted, and drinking tea from the mug Jim bought him.

"How are you, Jim?" Sarek asked.

"I'm great!" Jim noticed Sarek wasn't calling him James anymore. He flopped down next to him and pulled out his padd. He scans over an eight-page lecture text from Bones on god-knows-what, and briefly scans over a report from Scotty on upgrades he's making on the Enterprise before they head out into space again. "So, Uh." He puts down his padd and sits sideways, facing him. "Can I talk you about a kinda-serious thing?"

"You value my input and opinion on a serious matter?" There's what could be the slightest bit of surprise in his voice. It fades when he takes a sip of his tea.

"Yes." Jim tries to purge all hesitation from his voice and think of a way to phrase it that gets his point across on the first try. But Sarek speaks before he can.

"I am aware of your romantic interest in my son." Sarek said simply.

"I –you are?" He blinked in surprise. A quick recap of the past few days show that maybe Jim shouldn't be surprised. He had been pretty touchy-feely.

"Indeed. Spock informed me of his romantic feelings for you when you first arrived, though he did not need to tell me what I could easily infer. You are even less opaque."

"You're…good." He chuckles in what's actually relief. At least he won't have to say it himself, if Sarek already knows.

"You are unaware of how to approach the subject with Spock?"

"I don't want to freak him out." Jim actually likes the way Sarek tends to phrase his questions like stated fact. It makes it a lot easier to talk when he doesn't actually have to say much.

"Vulcans do not get freaked out." Sarek's lips twitch in what could be an almost-smile, but then he sips his tea again.

"Spock gets freaked out all the time…" He can't help but smile at the memory of the many times Jim's returned from missions with nothing but his life and the clothes on his back, and barely even those. The wideness of Spock's eyes at Jim's disheveled state and dark verdant color of his cheeks definitely constituted a freak out.

"It's just…I've never been in love with a Vulcan before. I'm not even sure I've ever been _in love_ before. And you're the only other Vulcan I can talk to…" He's spilled more than he meant to, but he doesn't seem to care. He just waits, listening to the pounding of his own heart in his ears.

"You think of Spock solely as a Vulcan, when you must observe the situation with all of the information." Sarek still doesn't directly look his way, and Jim isn't sure if that's a good thing or not. "For instance, in a position of command, you are often faced with unfamiliar circumstances. What is it that you normally do?"

"Cheat?" He says it with such a shitty grin that he's positive no one, not even Bones, would laugh. In fact, Bones would probably slug him.

Sarek doesn't slug him. He just closes his eyes for longer than a blink (probably just to quell the urge to slug him) before opening them and speaking. "You have changed something in Spock that I do not think either of you fully realize. For them to be fully content and to prosper…that is the most a Vulcan parent hopes for their children. But when Spock is with you…I believe he is happy. And that is more than what I could ask for. You should not ask me what to say. When you are with him, let yourself feel what it is you feel. The words will come to you, and you will know what to say."

"You really are the best dad in the galaxy." He chuckles, looking down at the mug.

"While such a statement is illogical, as there are more fathers in the galaxy than one could count, as well as the fact that this mug is likely one of many identical ones…the sentiment is just the same."

"That's what counts."

Jim looked up when he heard the back door open. Amanda and Spock were back just in time. Jim had spent the past hour or so looking through Amanda's files on the computer. While the countless picture of baby Spock were precious, he'd also found a folder of old Earth music. In a few clicks and the room was filled with a nice instrumental track.

"I recognize that!" Amanda called from the kitchen with a laugh. "Sarek, will you come help me with this?"

Sarek went into the kitchen and a second later the door opened and Spock walked out. Jim immediately felt himself blush, and hated himself for it. He was a Captain, not a school-girl.

"Hey…" Jim smiled and offered two fingers.

"Good afternoon." Spock replied, touching his fingers to Jim's. The spark was back again. "I apologize for being gone for so long. I had many errands to take care of."

"It's okay…" Jim stood up and stepped closer to Spock. "Do you like this song?"

"It is quite nostalgic. My mother often played this when we were home alone. My father rarely approved of Terran music that wasn't classical."

"Well, I don't know if it's classical, but it is old." Jim laughs, and then it's automatic, like clockwork. They join hands and don't really dance as much as turn slowly in sync to one another and the music.

With one hand on Spock's shoulder, and the other intertwined with Spock's left hand, Jim feels the same tingling as before, but he's surprisingly not nervous. He'd never really been nervous when it came to romance before Spock, and he's glad that starting to go away. He's also surprised at how Spock can slow dance, not that that takes much skill, but still.

He gently moves the hand from Spock's shoulder to the back of his neck, and now he's got skin contact on both hands. He thinks that tingly feeling could never grow old.

"You know, I had a weird dream last night." Jim starts. "We were on Earth together…or something. I don't remember it all." He drops his eyes to Spock's chest. While it's true the finer details had slipped away after he woke up, he did remember Spock telling him something beautiful. He also remembered they were naked.

"I too had a dream last night, with you in it."

"I thought Vulcans didn't dream." Jim laid his head against Spock's shoulder as they slowly turned to the music. He let his eyes fall closed as he listened to the thrumming of Spock's voice in his chest. It'd been such a long time since he danced with anyone like this.

"You are forgetting I am half human. I do dream on occasions, though, this was the first time you were in mine."

"I was in yours too?" Jim opened his eyes. "That's weird."

"I believe it was due to our shared physical contact." Spock said quietly.

"I like that." As if to emphasize, Jim rotated Spock's hand in his own so that he could stroke his fingers along the back just as before. He could hear the way Spock's breath hitched in his throat and he loved it.

"Jim…there's something I wish to discuss with you." There was a brief silence as the music clicked over to the next track. "As you know, we are scheduled to return to the ship in three days."

"Yeah…" As if to cling onto the moment, Jim tightens his grip around Spock's neck. "And when we get back, I don't want things to be like before."

"How do you mean?" Spock tilted his head just a tad.

"I know we're like always together when we work, but I want us to be together after that too. Like, we can play chess and eat together. I-if you want, I mean." Jim squeezed his eyes shut.

"I would like that. I find your presence enjoyable."

The kitchen door opens and Amanda pokes her head out. Spock steps back, letting both of Jim's hands drop down. Jim is only slightly frazzled at having been pulled from such an intimate moment. A moment he was actually rather enjoying.

"We're going out. The soup is simmering for a while, but it should be ready before too long, so don't forget to eat it." She smiles, winking at them before ducking back in. A moment later, the back-door opens and closes.

"Where are they going?"

"I believe my father is taking my mother to eat out in town."

"Oh, they want us out of their hair?" Jim chuckled, slipping his hand back into Spock's. "It's an expression. I meant they're annoyed with us being around." He elaborated when Spock gave him a look.

"Negative." Spock took Jim's other hand as well. "I believe they were attempting to give us privacy."

"Oh…" Jim's head went into over drive at that, and he quickly squashed down those thoughts, only because he was afraid Spock could sense his emotions.

"Jim, there is still the matter of what I wish to discuss with you. It is a rather serious matter." Their fingers intertwined and Spock stepped closer. Jim could actually feel the heat radiating off of him.

"Is it…good news?" Jim wasn't sure why, but he suddenly felt skeptical. It was as if the nice mood was waiting to betray him.

"Whether or not it is good news depends only on your reaction." Spock's onyx eyes practically swallowed Jim's as he stared into them.

"P-please don't leave me." Jim didn't mean for his voice to break, but he couldn't help what his mind was creating. He tore his eyes from Spock's and just stared down at his chest. "Things don't have to change. They can be like they were, and I…I won't bother you anymore. Just please don't leave the ship. You just gotta tell me when I'm getting on your nerves, and I'll leave you alone…"

"Jim." There was something in Spock's voice that compelled Jim to look up again. "I do not wish to leave the ship, and I do not wish to leave you."

"You don't?" He blinked, embarrassment washing over him. "S-sorry, I guess I'm just…used to hearing the worst."

"Jim…" Spock reached up and gently cupped Jim's face in his hand, forcing them to lock eyes again. "I only wish to remain by your side forever. When we first met, I was unaware how important you would come to be to me. When we are on the ship, I find myself comforted by your constant presence." His thumb gently stroked across Jim's cheek. "And if you will permit it, then we will be bonded together in body and in mind in an official ceremony."

Jim's mind was racing to pick apart exactly what was being said to him. Before Jim could fully let it all sink in, Spock dropped his hands from Jim and stepped back once more. Jim just watched as Spock pulled a tiny box from his pocket and got down on one knee.

'' _Whatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhat''_

He couldn't think straight. His hands were actually shaking at his sides. Jim's mind was literally racing as he watched Spock open the tiny red box to reveal a silver ring.

"Jim, I am attempting use an old Terran custom of proposal to ask you to be my bond-mate." Spock looked up at him, his eyes softer than Jim had ever seen.

Sarek was wrong when he said that Jim would just know what to say when the time came, because he was completely speechless now. "You're…asking me to marry you!?" He practically shouted, unable to fight the huge grin from spreading across his face.

"In two days, there will be a ceremony outdoors, as the proper buildings have yet to be fully constructed. Through a professional officiant, we will be bonded in mind and soul, and thus, our coupling will also be recognized by law, and you will be considered a Vulcan citizen." Spock sounded so matter-of-fact as he spoke, still holding the box. "There is only one last matter."

"What?" Jim managed to ask.

"You have yet to give me an answer." There was almost amusement in his eyes. "Will you accept this proposal?"

"Hell yes!"

Spock stood up again and took the ring out of the box. "Allow me." He took Jim's left hand and gently slipped the ring onto his finger. Jim grinned and threw his arms around Spock's neck.

"You've really thought this through, then?" Jim asked. "I mean, you really wanna be Mr. Kirk?"

"According to Vulcan martial laws, you would actually take my name." Spock leaned down, their foreheads touching. Their breath mingled, and Jim wanted nothing more than to taste him and see if it was true what they said about Vulcan tongues feeling like cat tongues. "Furthermore –"

"Spock." Jim interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Kiss me?" He said it almost as a question, standing on his toes to bring their faces a centimeter apart, but waiting for Spock to close the gap.

Spock closed his eyes and leaned down, gently pressing their mouths together. Jim was more eager, tightening his arms around Spock's neck and pulling him closer. Jim impatiently pressed his tongue to Spock's lips, silently asking for entrance.

His lips parted and their tongues met in searing heat. Jim moaned when he felt the coarse prickle of Spock's tongue, and he wanted to feel that forever. His hands tangled into Spock's hair, and he used his as his first opportunity of many to mess that perfect hair up.

When they finally parted for air, Jim quickly buried his face against Spock's neck and sighed happily, breathing in the scent of his skin. He found Spock hand and wrapped both of his around it, cradling it to his chest.

"So, you never told me before," Jim panted, stroking Spock's hand with all of his fingers. "Is this like making out?"

"A…sound analogy." Spock nodded, his breathing heavy despite the fact that Jim didn't think Vulcans got winded from kissing. A second later, Jim realized what it was when Spock shivered as Jim's fingers passed over his knuckles.

"So, what if I did this?" Jim brought Spock's hand to his mouth and roughly ran his tongue across his knuckles. Spock's eyes went wide before he squeezed them shut and moaned, his entire body buckling against Jim. "God, that was hot…come here." Jim tugged him down the hallway.

Spock's room was closer, so Jim pulled them inside. He slammed the door before pushing Spock back against it. The fact that Spock was letting Jim shove him around was a testament to how much trust must really be there.

Jim pressed their hips together before taking Spock's hand again. He kissed his palm before letting his tongue drag across it. Spock gasped, and Jim didn't stop. He ran his tongue across every inch of skin on Spock's hand. When he finally sucked one of Spock's fingers fully into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, did Spock seem to actually lose it. His head fell back and a moan actually escaped his lips as he slumped back against the wall, sliding down slightly.

"Is it like…taboo for Vulcans to have sex before marriage?" Jim asked, pulling Spock's hand from his mouth. Even as he anticipated an answer, he felt physically unable to keep his hips from grinding against Spock's, loving the feeling of their erections pressing together, several layers of clothing as their only separation.

"Negative…" Spock was panting. "As we are betrothed at this moment, it only expected that we engage in sexual congress."

"Good, cuz I don't think I could wait two days. It was hard enough to lay beside you last night and not touch you." Jim smirked. "I thought I could get away with it by kissing you without you knowing."

"While your intentions were unknown at first, I did come to realize what you were trying to do to me." Spock's face was flushed green. "Your intentions seeped into my dreams and I had to remove myself from the bed in order to control myself."

"Really?" Jim chuckled in disbelief. "I wouldn't have minded if you lost control on me." He kissed Spock again, grinding their cocks together and moaning at the contact.

"Jim…please." Spock moved his hand back to Jim's mouth.

"What? This?" Jim smirked before sucking two of Spock's fingers into his mouth. He swirled his tongue between them, loving the way Spock moaned quietly, as if trying to contain himself. Jim reached down with his free hand to Spock's pants. It was difficult to undo them with one hand, but in a few tugs, he finally wrapped his hand around the firm flesh of his erection. "Could you come from this?" Jim asked around the fingers in his mouth, stroking Spock with his other hand.

Spock's lack of an answer seemed to be a good enough answer for Jim. He moaned as Jim found the spot on the underside of his erection that secreted slick lubricant. "Are you gonna come for me?" Jim asked between licks against the pads of Spock's fingers. "Are you gonna come for your fiancé?"

Spock trembled and wrapped his arms around Jim's neck. His entire body shook and he came with a strangled groan. Jim stroked him for every last drop, feeling Spock's entire body shake.

"Yes…" Jim smirked before kissing his breathless fiancé. "I think a lifetime of his should be fun."

Sometime later Jim and Spock were cuddled on the couch sipping from large mugs of soup, when they heard the back-door open.

"Do your parents know?" Jim asked, shuffling his legs where they were draped across Spock's lap.

"My father was the one who initially gave me advice on how to pursue my affections." Spock nodded. "And my mother is currently helping arrange the ceremony."

"Hello, boys." The kitchen door opened and Amanda and Sarek walked in. "How was your evening?"

"Check it out." Jim held out his hand so they could see the ring. "We're engaged!"

"You are!?" Amanda clapped her hands together and squealed. For someone who'd been helping with it all, Jim thought she sounded very surprised. "I'm so happy! Aren't you happy, Sarek?"

"This is a pleasing circumstance." Sarek nodded.

"Well, there's still so much to do." Amanda pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. "We still have to pick up the decorations, and call the council to get the minister, and there's so many refreshments to prepare…"

"Oh, god, we gotta call the crew!" Jim grabbed Spock's arm. "We can't have this thing without them!" He got up from the couch and tried to remember where he left his padd. "I gotta tell Bones!"

"I will stay and help mother with the preparations." Spock nodded.

Just before darting to his room, Jim turned back and offered Spock two fingers, which Spock touched back with his own. In his room, Jim scrambled for his padd and eventually found it under his pillow.

Hey. How's your vacation?

He waited on the edge of his seat while he watched Bones type back.

Pretty good. I've got Joanna for the next couple of days until we go back out.

Well you can bring her to the thing. It's the day after tomorrow. Just don't her mom you're taking her off planet.

And what the hell is this thing I'm taking my daughter to the goblin planet for?

Jim actually couldn't help but laugh as he typed his reply.

Spock popped the question. We're getting married.

WHAT? DAMMIT MAN YOU SHOULD HAVE LEAD WITH THAT!

Sorry, I'm still trying to wrap my head around it myself. I mean, it just happened. He got down on one knee and gave me a ring and everything. And then we had sex. It was beautiful. The ring, not the sex. Actually the sex was pretty damn great. Did you know Vulcan hands are erogenous zones?

DAMMIT I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!

So are you gonna RSVP or what? I need a best man, plus I have to message like…every other person on the ship.

Yeah dammit. I'll make it. I swear to god you're gonna give me a heart attack one day.

That night, Jim couldn't stop thinking about what as to come. Even with Spock sleeping pressed against him, it was like he couldn't believe the past twenty-four hours were a reality. As he drifted to sleep, he realized he still hadn't gotten to hear Spock purr, and he vowed to fix that as soon possible.


	5. Chapter 5

"You guys really went all out…" Jim dug through the many packages of decorations and other items that Amanda and Spock had gotten for the ceremony. "Do we really need…whatever this is?" He pulled out a long robe.

"Unfortunately, you do have to wear that." She giggled. "It's tradition. And, this is the first bonding ceremony on New Vulcan, so we thought we'd go all out in terms of decorations. Plus, everyone in town is coming."

"Really?" Jim didn't realize it was that big of a deal. He should have looked up what to do at one of these things to make sure he didn't mess anything up. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin what was apparently a big deal. He distracted himself by dragging a chair over to the archway above the back door and hanging a banner of flowers. The heat out in the backyard was already stifling, and to think he had to wear some sort of robe.

"When Spock gets back from the station with your friends, they can all help set up the rest of the things. Then, when T'Pau gets here…"

"She's a big deal, right?" Jim stepped off the chair and tried to see that the banner was even. "I mean, she's the only Vulcan to ever refuse a seat on Federation Council. Is she scary?"

He had to watch her face closely, but he did notice the way Amanda's brow furrowed slightly. "She's very…intense. But she'll like you, I'm sure." Her smile didn't completely erase the worry lines in her face.

"Ooh." Jim reached over and teasingly nudged her with his elbow. "Do we not get along well with the in-laws?"

"You're lucky you won't have that problem!" She laughed, and he loved how easy it was with her. It was honestly like he'd known her his whole life. He turned back to the boxes and unloaded the center pieces, carefully placing them on the fold out tables.

"Oh, someone is delivering the food in about an hour, and they're gonna come in through the gate, so keep an eye out." Jim nodded and secretly wished this stuff didn't have to be so fancy. For a logical species, all of this to-do seemed very illogical.

They looked up when they heard someone coming through the house. It sounded like everyone from the ship arrived safely. Suddenly the back door opened and Sulu and Uruha walked out, with Spock following close behind.

"It seems everyone arrived safely, and just on time." Spock greeted Jim with a nod before extending two fingers. Jim returned the kiss before turning to everyone else.

"So, you guys are really getting hitched?" Uhura raised an eyebrow. "I honestly didn't see it coming."

"Oh, I did." Sulu laughed. "I'm really good at noticing that kinda thing. Oh, and look what I brought! Since Vulcan is sort of the beach planet…" He held up a volley ball.

"Please do not play with that around the decorations –" Spock's warning was cut off as Sulu tossed the ball towards Uhura. She instinctively ducked and the ball smacked Spock in the face.

"Oh my god!"

"Are you okay!?"

"Spock!" Jim pushed through the crowd and grabbed his fiancé's arm. "Are you alright?"

"I am…bleeding." Spock reached up to where he was bleeding green from his nose.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry…" Sulu looked mortified and also like he was trying not to laugh. "I'll go get McCoy…"

"Here, sit down." Jim pulled Spock down onto the ground. "And tilt your head back."

"No, don't do that!" Jim looked over his shoulder to see Bones coming out of the house. He grinned when he saw Joanna trailing close behind and hiding behind her father's legs. "You're supposed to keep your head level and pinch the bridge of your nose."

Jim stepped back to give them room and turned to Joanna. "Hey, kid, how do you like this place so far?"

"Uncle Jim, Dad said this place had goblins. Dad said you were marrying a goblin…"

Jim just laughed and picked her up. She was a lot bigger than the last time he saw her, but he could still manage. "Come on, let's see if Sarek will make us a snack while we wait for everyone else."

Jim watched her pick at some sort of vegetable loaf that Sarek made them while he pretended to eat too. Really, he was just avoiding work. After a while, they heard someone come in the living room. Jim went in to see Spock laying back on the couch with tissues in his nose.

"How's the face?" Jim tried not to laugh.

"As the captain, I recommend you take disciplinary action against Mr. Sulu."

Jim actually let himself laugh, in spite of Spock's glare. For some reason, the tissues made it less intimidating. He did, however, make a show of reprimanding Sulu when he saw him. "Hey, can you not hit my husband in the face anymore, please?"

"It really was an accident…I thought Vulcans were supposed to strong, but those were some shitty reflexes." As someone who'd been accidentally whacked a few times during their sparring sessions, Jim had long since come to the conclusion that Sulu was just clumsy when he was on anything other than the bridge.

The more people arrived, the easier it was to avoid work. Jim pretended to be in a deep conversation with Scotty about warp cores, while Spock finished the last of the decorating. It wasn't that Jim was lazy, he just didn't see the point in half of that stuff, plus, some of it was traditional Vulcan stuff that he had no idea what to do with.

"T'Pau has arrived." Spock approached Jim in the hallway. He looked out the window into the backyard and saw a Vulcan woman with an impossibly stern face. Despite that, he felt elated at what was to come.

"Alright." Jim clapped his hands and grinned. "Let's get freaking married."

Jim stood in the bathroom and tried his best to put on the ceremonial robe. He had no idea how it was supposed to work. When he heard the doorknob rattle behind him, he assumed it was Spock, and was grateful for the help.

"Is this thing supposed to go like this?" He asked as the door opened.

"I have no idea." McCoy grinned.

"Oh, it's just you." Jim chuckled and turned back towards the mirror.

"Can't believe this is really happening." McCoy leaned against the wall. "Jim Kirk, tying the knot."

"I know, I know." Jim just looked at himself in the mirror. "I never saw it coming either. But when you find the one, you know…"

"Lucky for you, I don't think your one is a sadist."

"That almost sounded like you were complimenting Spock." Jim didn't know the full story of what happened between Bones and Joanna's mother. Only bits and pieces that Bones spat out while drunk, but from what he gathered, it wasn't pretty.

After toying with the robe for another minute, he gave up and he and McCoy went back out into the hall. Spock was already dressed in his robe and Jim took a second to admire how good he looked in the dark color. Uhura and Spock were speaking in low voices and stopped abruptly when Jim saw them. "What's up?" He asked, slightly guarded. "Aren't we ready?"

"Actually, Jim, there is one more thing before the ceremony can begin." Spock stepped forward and began tying Jim's robe the appropriate way. "I know T'Pau is not fond of waiting, but this is very important." He finished tying it and stood back with his hands clasped behind him.

"Oh, you mean roles for the guys?" Jim grinned and reached over to hook an arm around McCoy's shoulders. "Got my best man, right here."

"That is not what I meant." Spock started, but Uhura spoke up.

"Can I be your maid of honor, Spock?" She didn't wait for his answer, before clapping. "I accept."

"Great, and Sulu!" Jim called to the helmsman who was across the living room. "You like plants, right? You can be the flower…person. Just watch where you throw them!"

"Ooh!" Chekov dashed over with Sulu following with only slightly less enthusiasm. "Can I be the ring bear?"

"Uh, it's ring _bearer_ , Pavel." Sulu crossed his arms and smirked.

"That's what I just said…" Chekov glared back at him.

"This is all well and good." Spock said quickly. "But not what I was referring to. The ceremony cannot begin until a very important guest arrives. I wanted to pick her up, but she insisted on taking a cab from the station."

Jim was utterly stunned, unable to think of a person Spock would think was more important than T'Pau. Just then, Amanda poked her head into the living room from the kitchen. "The last of the deliveries made it, and practically everyone is here and seated. Also…the last guest just arrived."

The person Spock was talking about stepped into the living room. She was wearing her uniform, as if straight off a Starship.

"Commander." She greeted Spock with a stern face that barely hid the wide enthusiasm underneath.

"Commander." Spock nodded back calmly.

" _Mom!"_ Jim actually gasped.

"Hey, boy!" Mrs. Kirk rushed forward and crushed him into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" He managed to ask, even though she was squeezing the breath out of him.

"You really think I'd miss this!? I was so happy when Spock called. I can't believe you almost forgot to invite your own mother!" She pulled back from the hug long enough to fix him with a stern look before pulling him back into another one.

"Sorry." Jim managed. "A lot of shit –er, _stuff_ has been on my mind lately."

"Well, now that your mother has arrived, the ceremony can begin." Spock nodded.  
❖ ❖ ❖

Everyone was sitting out in the yard on little pillows instead of chairs. Jim took a deep breath, grateful that he wasn't allergic to the flowers, and that he'd taken a hypo for the atmosphere. Light music began to play from the group of Vulcan women with instruments, and Sulu went down the aisle first.

He tossed flower pedals onto the ground and the entire sea of Vulcan faces stared at him as if they had no idea what he was doing. Only Sulu could make it look cool, plus, Jim was pretty sure he just liked the attention.

Chekov was next, walking carefully down the aisle holding a couch pillow that Amanda had grabbed and said would suffice, since they didn't have a fancy one. At the end of the aisle, Chekov looked a little nervous about having to sit near T'Pau, who was looking extra stern after that display of something so human. His nerves seemed eased when Jim saw him start staring at a Vulcan girl in the front row.

The music started up again and Jim reached for Spock's hand. He interlocked their fingers and they started down the aisle.

"You are nervous?" Spock's voice was low in his ear. Jim wondered if Spock could feel it through their contact, or if he was just that obvious.

"Excited." Jim corrected him. "About us, and everything we're gonna have together."

"The feeling is mutual." Spock carefully ran his thumb across the back of Jim's hand just as they reached the front. They parted hands and sat in front of T'Pau, kneeled and facing each other.

"Welcome." T'Pau's voice was deep and only barely showed her age. She began to speak in Vulcan and Jim let his mind wander a bit. He looked ahead at Spock, who's eyes were closed, as he was probably properly fixated on whatever it was he was supposed to be.

"It is time now," T'Pau switching to Standard drew Jim's attention back in. "For the bonding of Spock, son of Sarek, and James, son of George." She moved closer and rested a warm hand against the side of Jim's face. Just as he closed his eyes, he saw her do the same to Spock.

He could hear her still talking, but her words were all muffled, as if she were underwater. It was like wires in his brain were live on wet ground. His neurons sparked and fired and jumped, as if reaching out…out…across the small gap between them.

Spock was in his head, or, their heads were together. Spock's thoughts were neater than Jim's, though they were deep with emotion. They began to weave and interlock, and Jim gasped when he started seeing clear memories that were not his.

He saw Spock, on the Enterprise, listening to the captain intently for the usual order to stay by his side, as he always did. He saw flashes of the missions they've been on, and the heat of New Vulcan. He saw the two of them, spending time together, the flash ended in a very detailed replay of last night, that left Jim blushing and momentarily wishing he wasn't in front of all his friends and his mother.

When her hand left his face, Jim finally opened his eyes. It was as if he'd been in the darkness for hours. The sunlight made him squint and his stomach roll. Spock looked utterly unchanged, though Jim did notice the slight clenching and unclenching of his fingers in his lap.

Jim noticed after a second that Spock's mind hadn't left his. The wires of their minds were blended. He felt a surge of elation, and it showed on Spock's face too. He blinked and his lips turned upwards a fraction. The look he gave Jim said "I told you this would be amazing."

"Woah." Jim gasped louder than he meant to. He blushed when he could hear Uhura giggle from the front row. He snapped a glare at her and saw Amanda mouthing something at him he couldn't understand. He shook his head a fraction and she repeated it again, this time tapping her temple and pointing at Sarek. Jim glanced at him and saw what she meant. They must be able to share thoughts and feelings too, because Sarek was trying very hard not to look embarrassed.

Spock took the ring from Chekov and slipped it onto Jim's finger. The small contact made all his skin feel like fire, as if it was the first time Spock was touching him. The ceremony ended with another short spiel from the elder, but Jim was only half-listening. He was trying to figure out how many thoughts he could send at Spock by thinking of the last two nights. The way the soft skin of Spock's hand felt against his tongue.

" _Jim, please."_ Spock's voice was suddenly loud and stern in his head, matching the look Spock was giving him. _"At least wait until after the ceremony."_

When it was officially over, everyone was free to mingle and eat refreshments. Jim grabbed Spock by the wrist and pulled him into the house. At first, he'd just wanted to get changed into different clothes, but he saw the opportunity and took it.

In the kitchen, Jim pushed Spock against the counter and kissed him. Spock responded instantly, kissing Jim back as if they'd done it a million times. "Thanks for marrying me." Jim grinned.

"The pleasure is all mine." Spock responded, and Jim loved the way his face was slightly flushed.

Jim dashed into his room and changed clothes before joining the ceremony once more. He thought about wearing his tourist shirt, but ultimately decided against it.

Outside, it was weird to see so many Vulcans actually look like they were having a good time. They were talking with one another as well as with the Enterprise crew, and eating the food Spock and Amanda had picked out. Jim didn't know what it was, other than something vegetarian, but he was glad they liked it.

He went to the refreshment table and scanned it for anything he might like, and was pleased to see a section for human food. He stuffed a cookie in his mouth before grabbing a handful of them and looking for Joanna. He found her sitting with a little Vulcan girl he handed her a cookie and looked to the girl.

"You want one too? It's just a sugar cookie." He'd made sure there was no chocolate in it. The little girl blushed a deep green and quickly shook her head.

"I must find my sister." She squeaked, before turning and running off.

"These guys are weird." Joanna said, biting into the cookie.

"Yep." Jim agreed with a smile.

The party went on and after a while, Sulu brought out the volley ball again. He actually got a few Vulcan teenagers to play with him, and McCoy swore loudly when another Vulcan got hit in the face.

"Dammit! Gimme that stupid thing!" McCoy grabbed the volley ball and chucked it over the fence into the neighboring yard.

"Your friend's anger is very persistent." A Vulcan girl approached him and Jim recognized her as T'Nali, the same girl from the tea shop. The little girl behind her was the same girl Joanna was playing with. When he remembered what T'Nali said about her having a crush on him, her strange behavior from before suddenly made sense.

"He's not always angry." Jim assured her. "Just…most of the time. He's still a good catch, though."

"Catch?" She knitted her eyebrows together, and Jim wondered if that was her version of the eyebrow raise that Spock always did.

"He's single." Jim elaborated.

"Ah." Her eyes widened in understanding. "I'm afraid I am not. I am much more interested in that other companion of yours. The one with the Russian accent."

"Really!?" Jim tried not to laugh. "I can do something about that."

He ran over to Chekov, who was drinking with Scotty. He couldn't tell who looked more bummed that nothing was alcoholic. "Jim, T'Pau wishes to speak with you about the Enterprise's upcoming mission." Spock was suddenly behind him, touching his arm lightly.

"Just a sec." Jim assured him. "Chekov, what do you think of her?" Jim pointed to T'Nali across the yard.

"You know her?" Chekov went completely red.

"Yeah, her name is T'Nali, and she was asking me about you…"

"How am I to say anything to her, when I cannot even remember my own name in this moment!?" Chekov knocked back the rest of his tea.

Jim just grinned. "Hold on, I got just the thing!" He ran back into the house and tore through his room until he found Amanda's guide under his mattress. He ran back out and thrusted the book into Chekov's hands. "Go get her…" He panted. Chekov opened it and his eyes widened as he scanned the pages.

"Jim." Spock lightly touched his arm again.

"Coming!"

Jim was actually feeling sleepy by the time the sun set. Most of the guests had left, and he'd been stopped and thanked by each one, as well as congratulated. His hand was actually sore from doing the salute so many times. He settled back against one of the tables and closed his eyes.

"Do you wish to go to sleep?" Spock asked, sitting down next to him. "We must wake early and depart to the ship."

"No, no." Jim shook his head. "I'm having a good time. Plus, I still need to talk to my mom some more."

"She is inside with my parents. They are, no doubt, sharing stories about us as children."

"Then I gotta go inside in a minute, in case your mom brings out the baby videos again." Jim grinned, before standing up and stretching.

"I will go inside and prevent this." Spock turned to leave, and Jim reached for his arm. "Jim?"

"I love you."

"I love you, also." Spock trialed his fingers across the hand that gripped his arm and Jim's grip slackened.

McCoy started over with Joanna behind him. "We gotta get going. It's past her bedtime."

"Thanks a million for coming." Jim hugged him.

"Of course. You're like, my brother." McCoy chuckled.

"I gotta go too." Sulu approached, holding his volley ball that he'd retrieved from the next yard over. It was all flattened as if punctured, and Jim had a hilarious mental image of a sehlat getting its paws on it. "Has anyone seen Pavel?"

"Yeah, I saw him sucking face with some pointy-eared goblin chick around back." McCoy chuckled.

"Really?!" Jim hadn't expected the guide to work _that well._ Amanda must be a better author than they originally thought.

"I'll go get him…" Sulu reluctantly started towards the back of the house.

"Tell him he's not allowed back on the ship if he's gonna bring some weird space-mono!" McCoy yelled.

Winona gave Jim a hug and what felt like a million more kisses before leaving that night. It was so late that as soon as she left, Jim crashed on the bed and closed his eyes. A little while later, he heard Spock come in and start taking Jim's shoes off his feet.

"You are getting dirt on the bed." Spock explained, unlacing the shoes.

"Sorry." Jim yawned without opening his eyes. "Honey…"

"You wish to call me by a term of endearment?" Spock asked before moving to the other foot.

"Not really…unless you wanna call me one?" Jim opened his eyes and rolled over when his shoes were off, making room on the bed for his husband.

"If the occasion permits it, ashayam." Spock turned the light off and climbed under the covers.

"What does that mean?!" Jim laughed in elation. "Is it like honey? Or…baby?"

"Negative." Spock shuffled a bit until his voice was muffled from under the blankets. "It means beloved."

"Alright." Jim quickly kicked the covers off himself. "Forget about being sleepy. Turn the light back on and let's have sex." For a split second, he thought Spock would protest in favor of sleep, as it was logical, but his words actually surprised Jim.

"…Why would we need to turn the lights back on for that?"

"Don't be a stranger." Amanda hugged him. "You're welcome any time. Call whenever you feel like it, really."

He was a little bummed about leaving, but he could wait to get back out there into space. And with his husband as his First Officer, they were bound to get into some interesting adventures.

"Really, I'd love to hear from you both anytime." She smiled.

"I promise." He assured her with a nod. "Ready?" He turned towards his husband.

"I have packed all of our bags." Spock nodded.

"Oh, and this is for the road." Amanda handed him a travel mug and he took a long sip of what was probably the last bit of real coffee he'd have in a long time.

After Amanda hugged Spock once more, and Jim taught Sarek the fist-bump as an alternative to handshakes (explosion noise at the end is optional), it was finally time to go. When Jim went over his mental checklist to see if he forgot anything, he realized Chekov still had his guide book.

"Wait!" Jim pulled Amanda into another hug as a cover up for a burning question. "How can I get him to purr?" He asked quietly, squashing down any awkwardness about the question. He just had to know.

"Oh, try rubbing his ears." She whispered back. "That always works on Sarek."

"Thanks."

Even if that didn't work, he wasn't too worried. He had the rest of forever to find out how to do it, as well as figure out all the little quirks about his husband. Even though there was so much to discover and so much more to come, there was one thing that was already like clockwork.

As they stepped outside, Jim turned and extended two fingers out. Spock gave him a small smile and touched his own fingers to Jim's. Jim swore he would never ever get tired of that spark.


End file.
